A Different Life
by HolyShadowLord
Summary: The end of the Third war has signaled an era of peace for the shinobi world and its inhabitants, but as hidden conflict and secret conspiracies are laden within the infrastructures of the Five Great Nations it's only a matter of time until the cycle of hatred begins anew. "I just wonder, how long can I stave off the inevitable?" (fem!Sasuke)
1. Younger Years - Chapter 1

A Different Life

Summary:

The end of the Third war has signaled an era of peace for the shinobi world and its inhabitants, but as hidden conflict and secret conspiracies are laden within the infrastructures of the Five Great Nations it's only a matter of time until the cycle of hatred begins anew. "I just wonder, how long I can stave off the inevitable, for the sake of my family, and the rest of the world."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Arc 1- Younger Years

Chapter 1.  
A New Beginning? Tobi Likes Those!

It had been almost six months now. Since that dreaded, yet beloved day. The heavy destruction caused by the rampaging demon was still visible – if only just. With the village having as many ninja and volunteers as they could spare in the reconstruction efforts that were now dying down. With 500 shinobi and 1000 civilians dead, the village had taken a painful blow, to not only its overall morale but standing among the Five Great Nations. If not for the sole fact that Minato still lived and was acting Hokage, Konoha would have most likely been attacked already, in an attempt to seize control during a prime opportunity.

The families of those that gave their lives that night had been taken care of to the best of his ability. But like anything involving death and mayhem, it's never enough, he supposed that in reality, nothing could truly rid a person of their pain that accompanies loss so great, though some may have the ability to handle it better on an emotion level, such as the shinobi, the civilian side of the village generally wasn't so quick to recover from emotional trauma.

It saddened him in a way, to see so many people filled with such hatred for a beast who was not at fault, and at the same time, sadness for those it was forced to mercilessly slaughter. Being the Hokage aside, it was one of the reasons he was so adamant about assisting them. And while it had occurred to him that half of his reasoning was for his own personal agenda to alleviate some of his guilt-ridden conscience, such a fact was irrelevant so long as he was the Hokage and leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His job was to protect those under him at the risk of his life, and that's exactly what he intended to do.

It was an ironic twist of sorts. Sworn on oath to protect the village and all those in it, only to let them die before his first year of on the job was even over. Pathetic if he did say so himself.

As Minato was mulling over his own thoughts, the doors to his office opened wide to show his two favorite people in the world.

The sudden intrusion brought Minato out of his trance, his weary gaze darting up to see his wife holding his six-month-old son.

Upon seeing the love of his life enter the room a cheeky grin spread across the entirety of his features. However, the expression was short lived as it quickly changed to one of mock disappointment.

"Now Kushina-chan. What have I told you about bringing children into the workplace."

Kushina smirked, her arms swaying back and forth to gently rock the sleeping child in her arms as she spoke back to her all-powerful leader.

"Well, Hokage-_sama_. I do apologize but he did so much want to see his daddy at work. I tried asking him to come back at a more convenient time, but as you can see, he was persistent."

"Oh yes, persistently dreaming perhaps."

"I hardly think that's the point here."

The two chuckled playfully with one another.

Minato let out a sigh of content. Ever since Kushina had told him that she was pregnant with their son he had gone into instant daddy mode. Immediately insisting that she take leave until after she had the baby. Of course, she had shot him down instantly, saying things like "I'm not even showing yet." and "Stop worrying so much you big baby, I feel just fine." But as was expected of the only man capable of 'taming' Konoha's Red-Hot Habanaro, he didn't give an inch. And after what seemed like days, they had finally come to an agreement. He would stop 'protecting' her over every little thing, and in return, she would take off from active duty to become his secretary, at least until after Naruto was born and done breast feeding.

So now here they were, fifteen months later. The whole experience had been extremely refreshing for the married couple. Both of them working with each other all day, just like in the old days, though with noticeably less blood. It gave them a chance to keep connected with one another, to grow, and develop their relationship past what it had been.

And with their son in the tower all day, it allowed Minato to keep an almost constant eye on him. A fact that he would wholeheartedly enjoy and relish in for as long as he possible.

The fourth Hokage looked to his soul mate, the previously charmed expression on his face turning somber. "So... I guess you being here means it time to go huh? Time sure does fly by at incredible speeds, even for someone like me."

Kushina simply nodded and gave him the biggest, heartwarming smile she could muster. Hoping that it would comfort him to some degree.

Her efforts were quickly rewarded as he returned her gesture, before standing from his worn leather seat and joining her and his son at the door.

Stopping right next to his wife, he greeted her with a tender kiss to her forehead. He then looked into her emerald eyes. "Ready?" he said softly.

She nodded in approval and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

"You failed, Madara."

"I know. You don't have to tell me. But I doubt even you were expecting that old pervert to show his face at such a time. He ruined everything with that damned sealing jutsu of his."

"You are correct. I was not able to anticipate such an interruption. However, it was never my plan to begin with, and as such it was your job, not mine. Well, that is of no consequence to us. So long as the Kyuubi has been sealed into a vessel that is easily obtainable."

"The Fourth's Son is the new Jinchuuriki. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll train that brat to protect himself from people like us. Especially if Jiraiya told him anything. Which knowing him, he did."

"I see. However, what's done is done. For now, it is time that we move on to our main objective. Call a meeting with your organization, and inform them of our plan."

"Right. I'll be back."

"Before you go...tell me one thing."

"...What?"

"Why did it take you six months just to report back to me?"

"I was busy with something."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"You'll see...in time you'll see."

* * *

Konoha memorial stone. Once again Kakashi found himself standing in the small clearing, lost in thought, staring at the engraved stone for hours on end, without notice of anything else. He wasn't really sure how long he had been there that particular day, but it was safe to assume that it had been too long. Over and over, his sensei had told him, let it go. Let _him _go. But over and over again, he found himself back here, feeling sorry for himself, and hating himself. No matter how many times he came to see him, apologize to him, beg him for forgiveness that he didn't deserve, it never helped, it never did anything to heal the hole in his heart and soul, to fill the void of lost friendship that guilt left in its wake.

Having enough for one day, Kakashi turned to leave, only to be face to face with his sensei.

Surprise donned the masked ninja's visible eye, having not expected to see the man, or his family at the memorial stone.

_'I didn't even sense them arriving. They must have traveled by Hirashin.'_ He thought.

Out of habit Kakashi bowed to Minato with the standard greeting for one's Hokage causing Minato to chuckle lightly at his pupil's formal attitude.

"Now now Kakashi. There's no need for such formalities here. Besides, I'm off duty right now."

Kakashi bowed again. "My apologies sensei." Looking up, he shifted his single eye toward Kushina who was holding Naruto. "If I may, what are you and Kushina-dono doing out here today?"

Kushina laughed softly. Ever since she had known the boy back when he became her husband's student he had always been like this. Never showing more emotion than necessary, always having the perfect manners for his superiors. The robot-like behavior he displayed had always made her laugh, much to his discomfort. And yet, it saddened her a little, to see someone so young, with so much potential, to become like that. She just wished that she and Minato could do something to help him.

Minato gave his usual smile at this. But Kakashi could tell there was something a bit different about it, almost as if it was saddened by something. That would make sense, seeing as they were at the graveyard, but he rather not pry too deeply into his master's affairs. It was rude, and he wasn't rude. Deciding it would have just been best not to ask in the first place Kakashi bowed respectfully as he said. "My apologies again, I should not have asked. It is clear you do not wish to talk about it. I will just go now."

Just as Kakashi was about to shunshin away Kushina reached out and with her free hand to grab his wrist, stopping the boy from leaving.

"You don't have to leave Kashi-kun. Please, stay a while."

Kakashi grimaced at his nickname. He hated being called Kashi-kun. From the first time he had met his sensei's wife, he had been called that by her. He had never been able to figure out why. Even if he asked, she would just say "Why shouldn't I." After, a year he had finally given up on his attempts to change the way she addressed him, having accepted that it wouldn't be changing anytime soon. But even still, he didn't anticipate himself ever getting used to the name.

Looking on at Kushina blankly, the masked boy simply said. "If you insist, then I suppose I might as well."

Minutes went by as the group chatted amiably amongst themselves; idle chitchat and simple topics filled the space between the trio. Kakashi smiled to himself. While he had never been a good conversationalist, and always had terrible people skills, this was the first time he and Minato had talked normally since the days of team seven. Even if he wasn't able to contribute much to the discussion, Kakashi had seen the man standing before him as a second father of sorts. He had been one of the first – after Kakashi's birth father Sakumo Hatake died when he was six – to care about him almost as much as his own father. And though hesitant and stubborn at first, the boy had eventually warmed up to his sensei.

"So, Kashi-kun. How is Rin-chan doing?"

The silver haired boy visibly flinched. Rin Nohara was Kakashi's teammate, and love of many years. Eighteen months ago, Kakashi made the hardest decision of his life for the sake of the mission and the village. No person, ninja or civilian, should have to drive their fist through the person they love. Regardless of the circumstances, such an act is deplorable at best. Or at least, that's how Kakashi viewed it, and by consequence, himself.

Self-pity. An emotional state that helps one's enemy, and only serves to hinder you. It was half the reason Kakashi was always such a loose cannon concerning times of hardship, and the reason why any conversation that involved Rin Nohara was taboo whilst he was around. The only ones that he actually allowed to discuss such situations were the two people in front of him. Kushina and Minato had been the only people to truly make an intimate emotional connection with Kakashi, excluding the aforementioned Rin. But despite that, he still had trouble talking about the girl (or anything concerning his feelings) openly.

Forcing his bubbling emotions under the surface, Kakashi calmed his nerves to allow himself to answer the red head's inquiry. "No change since when I last visited her in the Hospital."

It was almost impossible to tell Kakashi was trying to remain as impassive about the subject as possible, with his voice cold and near emotionless any normal person would have assumed he didn't care in the least. However, the real story was quite apparent to the two adults present. Both knew just thinking about it tore him up inside, more than it already did every second of every day. But all the same, both understood why he continued to pay visits to his comatose teammate. Wednesday and Sunday mornings at 6:30 and in the evening at 2:00. That was when he would go see her, without fail each week. His presence was so common at the Hospital nowadays the nurses had started to prep Rin's room just so he could sit next to her comfortably for as long he felt like it.

"I see. Well, there's always hope for the future. For now, though, how 'bout we pay our due respect to the deceased and then all go grab something to eat." This time, it was Minato's turn to chime in, attempting to change the direction the group's mood was headed. In all honesty, he hated making light of his beloved student's current state of mental health, however, for Kakashi's sake he had to. As the boy's sensei it was his job to keep him focused on positive things, as dauntingly impossible of a task as that is when you take into account just who his student is. Fifteen months ago Minato had put the masked boy on a special mission to bodyguard Kushina and the unborn Naruto, but with their son now six months old his time on that job had been long over. The mission itself had been a sort of forced courtesy for the boy in order to get him out of Anbu and to have him take a break from missions for an extended period of time to allow his mind room for healing. It was time for Kakashi to get back in the action and going on missions. But for that to even be a possibility he needed to make sure the boy's mental state was in good condition. Something that was evidently not so at the moment.

Catching on quickly to what her husband was doing, Kushina instantly agreed with him, attempting to sound as cheerful and uplifting as possible, while still respecting Kakashi's present state of mind, as well as the topic that was just discussed. Or rather, endeavored to talk about.

"Sure, but you're paying." The boy deadpanned.

Minato sweatdropped at his students' reaction. Same old Kakashi, staid, even when taking advantage of someone. Perhaps he would never change.

With words behind them, Minato and Kushina walked up to the memorial stone. Each respectfully bowed and gave a silent prayer. Wishing peace and happiness one whoever it was they were visiting.

The two of them along with Naruto had come to this very spot at the end of each week. To thank their fallen friend, and to honor her sacrifice. Many things would have been different that night if not for what she did. To pay their respects and wish her soul well was the least they felt they could do in return.

After a couple more minutes of silence, Minato turned to Kushina, then Kakashi, giving each a rather large smile.

"Well then," He said cheerfully. "Ichiraku's anyone?"

* * *

Somewhere in a distant village, on the border of the Land of Fire, a white-haired man preyed on unsuspecting women bathing in the local hot springs. As the 6'2'' figure leered from the safety of the bushes on a hill not one hundred feet from his voluptuous eye candies, he couldn't stop himself from becoming aroused at the perfect forms of his research material's exposed bodies. Nothing was hidden from the spiky haired man, who continued to leer, only blinking once in a blue moon for fear of missing the smallest of details.

Every curve of their hips and breasts, the dips of their hourglass waists, their slender arms and slender yet full and long legs, plump yet firm butts, flawless skin, and long hair that even from a distance appeared to be soft enough to sleep in. And finally, the epitome of every perverts dream, the valley of the gods between their heavenly legs. Such perfection that was the female figures before him was almost too good to be true. He thought Konoha girls were beautiful, but this took things to a level even he – the self-proclaimed 'Super Pervert' – wasn't accustomed to. Land of waves, he would be here again, without a doubt.

He watched on with keen interest as the group of girls bathed themselves and each other. Silk touching silk. Before the man knew it, his evening entertainment had started to play around in the water, splashing about all over the hot spring.

Blood immediately rushed to the lower part of his body as a virtually new world of humanity opened up. Views he never thought he would have outside of dreams or genjutsu showed themselves freely to the outside world. As the many buxom beauties continued their fun, the white-haired stranger quickly opened a notebook and began scribbling vigorously. Any and all details he could fit from the scene unfolding before him was rapidly jotted down on the white parchment.

However, the fun was short-lived as the girls stopped messing around and went back to soaking under the water's surface, hiding the majority of their of their bodies from sight. Much to the disappointment of their hidden admirer.

"Of course, I would find _you_ here. Jiraiya."

Jiraiya froze. '_Ah. Of course it would have to be her, it always has to be her. Maybe if I... no, that wouldn't work. Oh well. Time to face the music I suppose."_

Resigned to his imminent – and most likely painful – fate, the toad sage slowly but surely turned to face his 'guest'. An innocent smile stretched across his features in an attempt to keep his punishment to a minimum as he greeted her.

"Tsunade-hime. It's been awhile eh?"

The towering blonde before him gritted her teeth aggressively, before suddenly reeling back her right arm. "YOU STUPID, PERVERTED ASS!" The Slug Princess brought her chakra enhanced punch down on her former teammate.

Jiraiya's body contorted under the sheer force of Tsunade's bone crushing knuckles. His face slammed into the dew coated grass, caught between the earth and his teammate's fist. Ground imploded causing nearby trees and bushes to be either blown back, crushed or utterly destroyed.

A small trail of blood leaked out of the toad sage's mouth and down his chin as he slowly regained his composure and stood up on the leveled ground that used to be a small hill. The white haired man pushed his jaw back into place, smirking afterward as he wiped a trail of blood from his mouth. _"Hehe, still as strong as I remember, and as temperamental. It makes me glad that reinforcing my head with chakra became a habit for me when I'm around her."_

Jiraiya looked into his ex-teammate's eyes before speaking."So, Tsunade. It seems you were able to find me without any trouble. I do hope you, at least, took the time to take in the lovely scenery. I hear it's marvelous this time of year." The perverted smirk upon the white-haired man features grew ever more present as he spoke. The knowledge of how the woman before him was most likely inwardly reacting to his perverted joke was too much to keep contained as it spread into a cheeky grin.

Of course, just as predicted, the Slug Princess was doing as expected. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she silently seethed in frustration. The man always knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to her, no matter what it was. If he wanted to make her angry, embarrassed, happy, and sad, he could do it, and all it took was one conversation, one sentence, one word, one look. And in all the thirty-one years she had known him, not once could she stop herself from feeling something around him. And just like everything else, Jiraiya had figured out her secret and quickly got to work exploiting it whenever the right opportunity presented itself, such as now. But this time, things would be a little different because now she had a plan, and it was sure to work.

Tsunade quickly recovered from the emotional stimulation the self-proclaimed super-pervert provided, any signs of annoyance disappearing from sight only to replace with a grin to match her ex-teammate.

"Of course, I did." She began. "But I don't think it's the scenery that you're thinking of. After all, I've never taken you as the type to enjoy men, no matter how gorgeous they might be."

As each word left the blonde female's mouth Jiraiya expression dropped that much more, until finally he was left staring, a dead look over his features. No, he refused to believe it. It couldn't true, it couldn't. There was not way, not to him. To some other idiot sure, but he was no idiot, or so he thought. But to believe that he could fall for a trick so simple, it was preposterous. Absolutely absurd. And yet, he knew she wasn't lying. Even for all their shenanigans and tomfoolery with each other, Tsunade never lied to him, at least from what he could remember, which was a lot. So for her to say such words to him truly scarred the veteran shinobi, more than any mission or threat.

Slowly but surely, Jiraiya turned around to face the partially damaged hot spring that he had been spying on just moments before. With each inch his body twisted the feeling of dread grew stronger deep within him. Finally, after a mind agonizing moment of suspense, his line of sight met its intended target. Instantly, Jiraiya's faced drained of all color. His worse fears had been realized. Just before him and Tsunade, cowering in the corner of the hot springs, was a group of unrealistically ugly men, all of them completely in the nude.

At that moment, Jiraiya nearly died. He had been spying on a group of men, like some sort of homosexual pervert. The blow to his pride was almost too much for the female form loving god of all noble perverts to handle, but never the less, he forced himself out of his stupor and turned his eyes away from the execrable sight.

A massive shudder ran through the Toad Sage's body.

Even with the level of composure that Tsunade had gained over the years, especially having to deal with Jiraiya, this was simply too amazing to resist laughing at. She couldn't remember the last time that someone had gotten the 'one up' on Jiraiya, but she knew she would have to do this more often, cause this was amazing. And besides, it helped put the pervert in his place every now and then.

When Jiraiya had finally gotten back to facing his blond acquaintance, of no surprise to him, she was laughing. Jiraiya sighed. This quickly going nowhere fast. He had come here to bring her back to Konoha, and here they were messing around, he supposed some things never changed. But, as much as he would like to take a nice long walk down memory lane, this was somewhat of a time imperative mission, and he would be damned if it failed because of him.

"Tsunade."

The Slug Sage immediately stopped laughing. That was Jiraiya's serious voice. Something that he never pulled out unless the situation called for it, and their current humorous exploits most certainly did not seem like the appropriate setting for his sudden change in tone. Her demeanor turned as serious as Jiraiya's, nodding in comprehension, she let the white haired man continue.

"We can't talk here," He said. His eyes swiveled back towards the hot springs, indicating what he meant.

Tsunade nodded once more and in a swirl of leaves the two disappeared.

* * *

Ichiraku's Ramen. Owned by Teuchi with the assistance of his young daughter Ayame, the small but cheerful restaurant, is the who's who of Konoha cuisine. Or at least according to every person who had tasted their food. With five star reviews from every critic humble enough to look twice at the small stand of a restaurant, Ichiraku's had been receiving requests to expand into an indoor seating type of establishment, much like the local barbecue joint which had recently taken off as well. But, the man had refused every time saying, "it's too soon for such development," and, "I rather keep the business small, so it's just me and Ayame." Though that didn't stop people from suggesting it, albeit less often and with nowhere the level of persistence from previous occasions. Of course no matter how old the man decided to run his little restaurant, it would always be the favorite place for the locals, just like it had been since its conception.

Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi sat idly on the elevated bar stools whilst they waited for their orders to be served to them. This had been everyone's first choice for dinner unsurprisingly. After all, even the Hokage isn't immune to the lure of masterful cuisine. Like many others, Minato and Kushina had quickly become hooked on the noodled food of their good friend.

"Order up!"

Teuchi turned to face the group with bowls in hand, one for each of them.

"Beef ramen for the always lovely Kushina, an extra-large order of our special Naruto ramen for you Minato, and a bowl of plain pork ramen with spinach for the ever mysterious Kakashi. Enjoy!"

The three broke their chopstick, gave thanks and dug into their meal.

Halfway through the meal, Kakashi looked over to his sensei. "Minato-sensei, Kushina-dono. If you don't mind me asking, who were you and Kushina-dono visiting at the memorial stone?"

The couple was taken aback by the question slightly having not expect the silver haired boy to bring it up. Taking advantage of his quick wit, Minato gave Kakashi another smile that seemed to say everything for him. It was the smile he always gave when words didn't fit the moment, just as it so happened now.

Once again, Kakashi got the message, and once again opted to not bring it up again, much more permanently this time. He did not feel like bothering his sensei about personal issues, and if the man wasn't comfortable telling him then he wasn't comfortable asking. "Never mind." He said shortly, turning back to his food and continuing with the delicious ramen.

A second later he felt a rough pat on the back courtesy of the blonde right next to him, almost causing him to spit out the noodles in his mouth from the jolt. "I tell you some other time, kay Kakashi? For now, though, how about we head back to the house. I have something I want to discuss with you."

The blonde got two affirming nods and content yawn in response, as the trio continued eating.

* * *

The sound of every day passer-byes and soft chatter of customers enjoying their meal filled the air of restaurant in the bustling town of Baka no Sakuryaku1, one of the most famous gambling towns in the Land of Fire.

Jiraiya and Tsunade sat across from each other in what had been their original meeting place, chosen by Jiraiya, to discuss a matter of supposedly paramount importance. That is before Tsunade had been forced to go look for her perverted ex-teammate. Only to find him in the next town over at a hot spring favored by Land of Wave locals, about to peek on unsuspecting women like usual. But we all know how that turned out.

"Man Tsunade. You really shouldn't do that to an innocent man who was simply sightseeing. You could have given me a heart attack. Though I have to give you credit for one thing. I never expected you to pull something like that out of your sleeve." Jiraiya said taking a sip of his sake.

The blond smirked, a superior air about her. "Believe me, you aren't the only one Jiraiya. However, I figured it was time to get you with something more than a fist to the face and a few obscenities."

Jiraiya deadpanned. "You did that anyway."

A sweatdrop quickly formed on her forehead. "True. But we both know that isn't the point. I got you good, admit it."

"Alright, I'll admit you got me. Though, I must ask how you managed it without me noticing."

Tsunade smirked. "Gladly." Then suddenly her whole demeanor changed. A borderline menacing aura surrounded her. "But first, you're going to tell me why you called me all the way here from the other side of Fire Country. And if I decide that I don't like your answer, well, you know what's going to happen, don't you."

Jiraiya scoffed. "Come now Tsunade, you know that isn't necessary with me. Besides, I guarantee you this one is well worth your time. Just hear me out and you'll be back to Konoha faster than you left."

"We'll see about that."

After their meal was finished and the bill was paid the group headed back to Minato and Kushina's apartment to relax.

The walk back was, put as unambiguously as possible, as boring as listening to one of old man Sarutobi's speeches (just don't tell him that). Not to mention fairly awkward for a number of reasons.

No matter how hard he tried, Kakashi Hatake could not wrap his mind around what Minato-sensei and Kushina-dono were keeping from him. The looks they shared between one another, while clearly meaningful and done purely for his benefit, only served to baffle the silver haired youth more, and while his sensei had stated back at Ichiraku's that Kakashi would be told once they group arrived back at Minato and Kushina's apartment, that in no way quelled his brain's struggle for understanding.

In fact, now that he thought about it, the two had been acting more than their usual version of odd ever since the Kyuubi attack and birth of their son Naruto, but Kakashi had just written it off as having to do with all of the havoc due to the attack. However, from what he understood through progress reports, the reconstruction had been almost completely finished and all the families of the victims had been compensated and consoled. So, again he asked, 'What was it that they were hiding?'

Kakashi's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a crying Naruto. Also conveniently announcing their arrival at the Namikaze/Uzumaki estate.

The child jonin paused briefly, blankly taking in his surrounding with a feeling of surreality before following the Hokage and his family inside.

"I see. Well, I must certainly admit, you're one hell of a storyteller Jiraiya. I never would have guessed something like that was possible. It almost sounds too fantastical to actually be real."

The small restaurant that two of the three Sanin had previously found themselves in hours before had gradually been drained of all of its customers with the exception of two, leaving Jiraiya and Tsunade alone in the darkened establishment, the only other soul around being the owner herself.

"Oh it happened all right. And that's the whole reason I'm here, to bring you back so you can fix whatever is wrong with the girl and who knows, maybe you'll even decide to stay."

Tsunade scoffed. Her super pervert of a teammate always had been the naïve one of the group. The man had spent years chasing after Orochimaru when the back-stabbing snake had betrayed Konoha – not that she could particularly blame the dirty bastard. Always in the hopes that he could convince him to go back. It had taken Jiraiya almost getting killed just to come to his senses then, all because of his sentimentality. It was a shame she couldn't do the same thing. Goodness knows he needed it.

"Fine, I'll go with you to heal the girl, but once I'm done, that's it. Expect me gone the next day."

A dejected sigh came from the frog sage. "Yeah, yeah. You say that every time. But, at least you agreed." Jiraiya took a sip of sake. "You better get some sleep before tomorrow, it's a full week back to the village and I don't plan on stopping unless we have to."

Tsunade smirked. "I never took you for one to work on the clock Jiraiya."

"Normally I'm not, but it took way to long to gain contact with you. You're more aware of time sensitivity than anyone. Every minute we waste is a minute that something might go wrong. Even if that is worst case scenario thinking, I would prefer to avoid uncertainty if at all possible."

"Fair enough." She said.

With a sobering sigh, Tsunade took one last shot of sake. She said her goodnight to Jiraiya and left the booth in search of a place to rest for the night.

'And she left without letting me tell her the meeting time. I suppose that's what I get for talking to her while she's drunk. It seems that's the only way we ever converse. No matter, I'll just get her in the morning when it's time to leave.'

Jiraiya looked solemnly at his empty sake bowl, enjoying the feeling that talking to his other favorite blonde gave him after so long. With a wave of his hand Jiraiya signaled the owner for more sake, wishing to be inebriated a while longer.

As he waited, the white haired sanin couldn't help but have a sneaking suspicion that he was forgetting something rather important.

* * *

The Kazekage was on his last leg. It had been two months since the worst decision of his life thus far had been made, and it had been two months of hell on earth that he and every other citizen of Sunagakure had suffered for it. Disaster after endless disaster had plagued the Village Hidden in the Sand without relenting, spreading misery wherever one may strike. Sandstorms so thick that you couldn't move through it, clouds that poured down sand instead of water, massive fissures in the landscape, and monstrous sand tsunamis. Day in, day out the village and its occupants were bombarded with these misfortunes. Many had died, more were injured, and all were simply done with it. And to make everything worse, none had any inclination as to why. Or at least, almost nobody.

While the entirety of the civilian population along with the majority of shinobi had no inkling as to what on earth was happening to their village and livelihoods, a select few hand pick by the Kazekage were privy to what lied behind the scenes of Sunagakure, and the beast which caused them all so much torment.

Two months ago, Rasa aka the Fourth Kazekage had made the utterly dimwitted and scatterbrained decision of sealing the one-tailed beast Shukaku into his unborn daughter Gaara. The after effects seemed to only get worse and worse starting with the death of Karura immediately following Gaara's conception. At times it felt as if Shukaku himself was punishing Rasa and the elders of the Hidden Sand village for their ignorance, showing them the pain that Karura felt when she was forced to undergo the sealing process, effectively sealing both her fate and the fate of her beloved daughter, who's life she knew would become that of a living hell on earth.

Rasa couldn't particularly blame the beast, if in fact that was the case. Had he not been Kage or needed so much by the village he might have ended it for himself long ago out of despair and self-hatred. But he was Kage, and his village was in dire need of his protection from the unrelenting sand. So for now, he would have to suck up his self-pity and act like he was supposed to, starting with punishing the bastards who dared trick him into believing that the sealing procedure was safe.

As Rasa battered away oncoming waves of sand tsunami's his thoughts were elsewhere with his two month old daughter, who even while sleeping had her inhabitant reeking havoc. It saddened him even now to think of how difficult it would be for her growing up. The hatred she would suffer under, both from herself and others. The fear which would undoubtedly take hold of her when even sleeping became too dangerous.

The Lord Fourth swore as a sand tsunami managed to get past him in his dazed state. Fast as his golden sand would allow he raced in front of the great monstrosity before swiftly erecting a barrier of sand capable of stopping the oncoming wave in its tracks.

With the current onslaught seemingly over, at least for the moment, Rasa lowered himself to the ground beneath him.

The village had thankfully taken no apparent damage from that last attack, however the walls which surrounded them were not so lucky. Beaten and battered, half of the Hidden Sand's defensive barrier was in ruins.

In that moment of overlooking the wreckage caused by his beloved daughter's tenet, The Fourth Kazekage, leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand, made a decision.

* * *

Minato collapsed to his queen sized bed with Kushina wrapped securely in his arms.

"Well, I think that went rather well, don't you?" The blond whispered the words into his wife's ear causing her to shiver slightly. Hehe, he loved making her do that.

The night as a whole since they had arrived back at their apartment had proceeded rather smoothly, with the only hitches being the occasional awkward situations caused by Kakashi's anti-social attitude toward everything. Well, that and his reaction to them telling him the truth behind the attack six months ago, but besides that, absolutely nothing went wrong.

"Minato." Her voice came out as a whisper, just loud enough to be heard by her husband.

The man in question playfully nuzzled the crook of her neck, earning him another shiver. "Yes dear?" he whispered back.

"Tell me. And you had better be honest, or so help me I will beat your ass in." Kushina paused briefly for dramatic effect, as well as to let her point get across. And judging by the nervous look on Minato face it had. "Are we good parents?"

The words struck deep, like a kunai to the heart. Good parents?! Minato couldn't believe his ears. Had Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, his wife and mother of his child asked him if they were good parents? To say that the question was unfathomable would be to say that Orochimaru was the perfect man for Hokage. Kushina was supposed to be the lifeblood of their family. Always energetic, and optimistic. Never getting down no matter what, even if she was hurting on the inside. She had been that way ever since he met her.

One could say that this was an overreaction to a common question asked by a new mother. But Minato knew differently. Kushina would have never asked him that, had something not happened to make her question herself like that. "This is about that night, isn't it?"

Kushina simply nodded in response, offhandedly taking notice of the fact that he didn't cause her to shiver again, a small part her missing the feeling it provided.

"How long have you felt this way?" His words were soft, as though the slightest raising of tone could break her.

A woeful sigh could be heard in response.

"Since that night."

Again she had put him in a state of disbelief. For six months she had kept all of her anxieties bottled up? Minato was having trouble fathoming why she would do that. Why would she keep those emotions shut away for all that time?

Minato tightened his grip around her waist protectively. "You, are the best mother Naruto could ever have and he is lucky to have someone like you to be raised by. The situation that night was something neither of could have predicted, but you protected Naruto to the best of your ability and that's all anyone could ask for, and don't you ever forget that. "

Short and sweet. He had always been that way, ever since the two had met back at the academy; never giving more words than necessary to get his point across, and it always did, just like right now.

Kushina smiled softly, her husband's words having uplifted her. She may still have felt like she couldn't do enough as a mother, but the initial anxiety of what had happened was quelled as well as it would probably ever be.

Still smiling, Kushina readjusted herself to face the blonde pretty boy she called her husband and promptly kissed him and the lips.

Minato shivered slightly at the touch of her silky lips caressing his for the briefest of moments. Oh, how he loved it when she teased him like that.

"So," he said with a smile to match her's. "I guess this means that you're okay now?"

Kushina paused briefly, her smile fading into her thinking face. "Actually, I think I could use some more cheering up."

Both of them donned a sly smile. Their faces, now but an inch away, collided in passion. Their bodies soon followed suit as the two lovers became reunited with each others bodies for the first time since either cared to remember.

* * *

Kakashi walked the entire way home half aware. Just enough to keep himself from getting lost on the way to his apartment instead of some dark alleyway in the middle of the night. The other half of his mind was too busy focusing on what Minato and Kushina had discussed with him.

He wasn't exactly sure what to feel about it all.

"_Kakashi, how would you feel about being Naruto's sensei once he's old enough to begin his training."_

_The question had struck the silver haired boy like a ton of bricks. Sensei? Him? And to his sensei's son no less. In what world was he good enough to do such a thing? Sure he was a prodigy who graduated top of his class three years early, and who became the youngest Jonin in history, and who had the Sharingan. But so what? That all amounted to squat when teaching your teacher's kid!_

"_Huh?" Was all Kakashi could get out._

_Minato chuckled at his student's bewildered state. It really was all to easy to send Kakashi for a loop, so long as you knew how to press the right buttons._

"_You heard me Kakashi."_

_The masked ninja's single visible eye refocused, signaling that Minato had his attention again._

"_But sensei, why me? I'm hardly trustworthy."_

_It was true, Kakashi would normally be the farthest person from anyone's mind when being considered for position's of authority on teams. With his track record, he understood perfectly why that was the case. That wasn't to say he particularly liked being distrusted with such things, but if it kept people from getting injured or even killed then so be it. Not that he had been on any non-Anbu related missions since his last one where Rin got injured, but that was for another time._

_Minato sighed. "I'm well aware that you believe so Kakashi. However, it is my and Kushina's opinion that you're being too hard on yourself. What's done is done, and its time you moved on and did something productive. You've been out of active service for a long time with your mission to guard Kushina and then with you watching over Rin with what free time you have, and as much as I appreciate you caring for her it's about time you started being a ninja again. Starting with this."_

_Kakashi simply nodded his head. Once his sensei had made up his mind he was more bull-headed than anyone he knew, and that was saying something._

"_Okay, sensei. You win. I just have one question. Why are you telling me now? Naruto won't be old enough for a teacher for several years."_

"_We're aware of this Kashi-chan." The attention of the males in the room was averted to Kushina. "However, due to some unfortunate circumstances, Minato and I have decided to train him in the time during and before the academy to give him a head start when he finally gets put on your team."_

_Kakashi, and to some degree Minato sweatdropped at the red head's forwardness concerning them basically forcing Kakashi to be their Naruto's sensei._

"_I see, but that didn't answer my question Kushina-dono."_

"_In short Kakashi," attention shifted back to Minato. "your mission for the next eleven years is to become as strong possible in preparation for having Naruto on your team. Of course, I'm sure you're wondering why we're doing all of this. But that can wait until after you start your mission."_

_Kakashi was slightly confused; at first, it sounded as if sensei wanted him to begin training right away but now he wasn't so sure._

"_Sensei. When exactly does this 'mission' start?"_

"_In a couple of months, give or take. I'll be training you personally until Naruto is old enough to begin his, then you'll be on your own from there."_

"_Yes sir."_

Of course, Kakashi wondered why it would be another couple of months, but he understood to leave well enough alone when it came to orders, especially from Minato-sensei. He trusted the man and knew he could trust his judgment, no matter what it was about.

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh when he finally reached his apartment. The long day had thoroughly tired him out.

With a plop, Kakashi collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to deal with going through his nightly routine. He was far too tired to do anything but sleep. Besides, tomorrow was his weekly visit to the hospital to see Rin, he'd need his rest to get up early so he could leave on time like usual.

* * *

Inside a great cave, eight figures stood on the fingers of stone statue.

"Tch, this had better be good. I was in the middle of collecting a rather promising bounty."

"Yeah, and I was about to sacrifice the other guys to the great Jashin! So I suppose I'm gonna sacrifice the whole lot of ya instead!"

"Kakuzu, Hidan." The two figures immediately stopped yapping to turn to the one calling them out. "Shut up, or die."

Kakuzu did as he was told while Hidan scoffed before opting to mumble to himself.

"Anyone else have a problem."

The other figures simply stood silent in response to the obvious rhetorical question of their leader.

"Very well, on to why I called this meeting. It would seem that our plan to obtain the Kyuubi ahead of schedule failed due to complications. Because of this, we will not have another shot at capturing the beast for another several years."

Expressions around the group shifted at the news. Some in surprise, others in amusement, while the rest remained stoic.

"What do you mean several years? Can't we just wait for the Uzumaki to get knocked up again?" A figure with solid, blood red eyes asked.

"Yeah, and then we can offer her to Jashin! Hahaha!"

"Don't even think about it, you immortal lunatic. Do you have any idea how much those red-heads go for these days? If I let you get your hands on her, I'll never get to collect for her head, because by the time your done she won't even have one!"

"Money! Money! Money! That's all you ever talk about Kakuzu. The great Jashin does not enjoy such chatter of material possessions. Perhaps I should sacrifice you in recompense!"

The two continued their tirade of childish squabbling. Both fiercely defending and arguing their 'superior' ideology, much to the anguish of the other being forced to listen.

"ENOUGH!" The leader ordered. Once again having to break up the partners, and offhandedly wondering why for the love that of all that is sane he thought that putting them on the same team was even remotely a good idea.

The two once again shut up. Hopefully for good this time.

"To answer your question Komura. No, we may not. While it would not be difficult to retrieve the nine-tailed bijuu, the current container of the beast is less than desirable at the present time."

Another shift in expressions occurred, this time, more widespread.

"A shift in hosts? Does that mean the Uzumaki's dead?" A fish faced figure said.

Kakuzu grumbled in irritation. "Tch. There goes my bounty."

"Not exactly. The Uzumaki woman is still living, however, she is no longer the host to the Kyuubi. That honor belongs to her six-month-old son."

"I don't get it. If the host's shifted, why isn't she dead. And why can't we go capture the kid? I mean come on, how hard can it be to abduct one baby?" Komura once again inquired.

"If I may be so bold as to interject here." All eyes turned to the cloaked figure shaped like a venus fly trap. "Perhaps I can clear this up. You see, six months ago, the Kyuubi was indeed released as planned, however, due to complications, it was resealed into the infant. The mother, however, was saved through a method unknown to myself, as I was not present to hold witness.

Komura sweatdropped at the answer given by Zetsu's yang half, and the fact that it didn't answer either question, but he let it go since the creature had said he didn't know. And if Zetsu didn't know, then no one did.

"Yes, but what about the baby? I say we go after it."

Pairs of eyes flashed towards Komura as if silently judging him for being an idiot.

Fish face chuckled. "You probably aren't aware of this since you have no experience with the bijuu, but babies cannot have their bijuu taken from them, as they would die mid-process therefore, releasing the rest of the chakra and terminating the sealing."

"Exactly Kisame. And that's why we must be patient until the time comes when we can strike." The only female of the group chimed in.

Kisame rose an eyebrow. "Can't we assume that the mother has some chakra inside her now. What other way could they have to save someone who had a bijuu extracted from their gut? I say we waltz right back into that village, abduct her and leave."

"To just assume that the residual chakra from the battle would be seal into the previous Jinchuuriki is foolish. In addition, sealing so little of the beast's chakra would severally limit the statue's powers. With that said, even if I were willing to attempt going after so little an amount of the nine-tailed chakra, we cannot risk others finding out about us or our plans through careless exposure, as has already been done by Tobi."

The masked man in question cringed comically whilst rubbing the back of his head in a blame relieving manner. "Tobi is sorry that he screwed up! The Yondime Hokage was just too tough for little old Tobi to handle all by himself. So when Jiraiya of the Sanin showed up to assist, Tobi knew he better leave before they beat him!"

Throughout his explanation, Tobi frantically threw his arms around in motions representing what he thought to be elements of his story, much to the displeasure – or in some cases amusement – of those present.

"Thank for that...demonstration Tobi. The blame, however, does not rest solely on you. I should not have sent you on such a crucial mission alone when it is obvious you could not handle it."

"Oh, how fascinating. Our perfect leader shows weakness by admitting he messed up. The only question is now, what do we do about it."

For the first time since they appeared in front of each other, the one with snake eyes spoke out. His voice dripping with venomous amusement.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, _Orochimaru_?" Komura bit back at the so-called man with disgust.

Orochimaru gained a smug grin. "Ooh, I seem to have struck a sore spot. Tell me. Are you really that fond of our 'leader' Komura, or do you just enjoy being the master's faithful servant? I am so very curious to know."

Komura growled in retaliation, fully prepared to pick a fight with the man snake had they not all been holographic projections of their real bodies.

"Ooh! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Tobi chanted from the statue's other hand.

"Stop it, all three of you." Their leader demanded once again. He sighed inwardly; these fools were beginning to test his patience.

Komura heeled, however, he kept a scowl directed at Orochimaru, who simply continued to smile smugly.

The man continued, his voice once again phlegmatic. "Everything up to this point aside, it is clear that with our chance to obtain the nine-tails prematurely gone we have no further reason to act again until the new Jinchuuriki is old enough for us to capture and until we are ready to move on with our ultimate goal. So until that time comes we shall prepare. And when it does, the Akatsuki shall be ready."

* * *

Shizune was very not happy, that much was clear.

Lady Tsunade had decided to go into another gambling house (despite Shizune's wishes) on the way to meet with Jiraiya-sama, and like usual she sucked supremely at it, albeit less than usual. Losing fourteen games in row may seem like a lot to a normal person, but in the time that Shizune had spent with Tsunade of the Sanin she had learned a whole new meaning for the term 'a lot'. So when her teacher ended up stopping after that many games, she gave a little thank you prayer to heaven that the new debt wouldn't be as large as many previous ones.

Figuring that the two of them would be running out of the establishment soon enough, Shizune had decided to relieve herself, since she knew that it would probably be the next town over before they could relax after ditching the gambling joint where they were currently located. Only when she got out, she discovered that the Legendary Sucker, _her _teacher was nowhere to be seen. And in her place where many angry and partially drunken men who seemed to be giving her a very rude stare.

The ensuing events were highly inconvenient to the medic in training. After all, who wants to waste their time knocking a bunch of tipsy gamblers unconscious when you should be looking for your teacher? Not her, that's who.

After the fiasco with the gambling house, Shizune had spent the rest of the night looking for Lady Tsunade throughout the entire town, and down each street, hoping one would be the jackpot, only to be disappointed when she didn't find so much as a clue.

And that's where she was now, alone (with the exception of Tonton) and lost in Fire County at night, with no clue as to where she should look next. It was decided, the moment she found the Slug Princess, she was going to kill her. Member of the legendary sannin or not.

As Tsunade let her body crash into the hotel bed she felt a slight notion that she was forgetting something. The thought was then pushed away as sleep claimed her for the night.

* * *

**A/N. Hey, guys! I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I have ****_finally _****done it. Chapter 1 is up and ready to go, followed closely by chapter 2 in a couple of weeks. I already have the first several chapters written up and in the process of revising, so the schedule for a while will be consistent, however, keep in mind that it takes time to write stories this long and detailed, especially when you involve a guy's personal life. So when the time comes that updates slow down, please be patient and know that this story is not and will not be abandoned.**

**Second, I would like to apologize to those of who subscribed to the original version of this story. I know this had changed drastically from what it was, and for that I am sorry. But you will hopefully be pleased to know that the story you wanted so long ago is in the making, and will be far better than anything I would have made back then.**

**On a side note, go to my home page to vote for what girl you guys would like me to do a fanfic of Naruto being paired with. There are a butt-ton of options so make sure to thoroughly read through them and know who each are before making your decision, okay?**

**Also, I apologize for any inconsistencies that may pop up later in the story. The time between when I write each chapter and how long it take to actually write them causes me to forget details, some of which may be important to the plot, or just plain contradictory to a statement made later on. If you guys see this, PLEASE point it out to me in the comments so I can correct it. I do not enjoy posting a faulty story, nor do I enjoy making you guys read one!**

**Lastly, please review! I hate sounding like every other fanfiction writer who is too new to have consistent reviews flooding in on whatever story they are writing at the moment, but I would very much appreciate the feedback from you guys. What you guys think about this story is important to me, since I am writing it half for you. Of course, what you guys say won't change my opinion on what I've already written, but it may very well affect what happens in the future, and besides, it gets lonely when I don't hear from my readers. In the future I'm not going to bother with this long winded explanation; instead, I'm just going to grovel like every other normal person.**

**Don't make me grovel, review and save your local fanfic writer from a humiliating situation!**

**Thank you for reading, and have a great week,**

**~Haki King.**


	2. Younger Years - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

On My Title as Hokage

The Fourth Kazekage sat unnervingly still in his chair, a look of deep contemplation having overtook his features. No matter the effort given toward focusing on another subject, Rasa simply could not take his thoughts off of the still tense situation with his daughter and the letter he had sent one week prior concerning it. With the threat to the citizens growing ever more present after the abnormally large outburst from a week prior, the Lord Fourth was under a great deal of pressure to deal with the situation as promptly and quietly as possible. Advice that was very hypocritically given to him by the village council. Who so happened to be the very ones responsible for putting him, the village, and most importantly his daughter in their current predicament. A plight which, should his plan work, would be nothing more than a bad memory in the village's mind.

* * *

One week prior...

"B-but, Kazekage-sama! What do you mean, 'You are fired'? I don't understand." One of several men sitting around a rather large stone table abruptly stood to his feet, having been clearly taken aback by what his leader has just told him.

Silence suddenly reigned in the rather large conference room of Suna's Hokage Tower. Never once had a single member of the villages elders seen this behavior from the Kazekage in the past; even from Rasa's predecessors for those who had been in office back then. Council members they may be, but even their stubborn hides could tell when they shouldn't jump in front of the metaphorical train.

The Lord Fourth responded sharply, his voice full of malice toward the aging man. "I needn't repeat myself Tsukinu. However, I will tell you why I am doing this. But first," without the slightest movement in his body, Rasa shifted his line of sight to the others. Five separate glance swiftly followed, each one directed at a different council member. Those on the receiving end tensed in fear of what they knew was next. "Murinu, Takahana, Garimi, Shinaru, and Mori. You five, have all committed an atrocious felony. The facts of which I shall not disclose to those here not privy to the details out of respect for all the years you have faithfully served this village. That aside, what you did still stands."

he paused briefly to reach into his haori and grab a parchment of paper. He began reading it off. "For criminal offenses of insubordination, unlawful human sacrificing, murder in the 1st degree, as well as the indirect endangerment of thousands of people, I, the Fourth Kazekage, hereby condemn the aforementioned people to life in exile." His gaze drifted keenly from the paper to the council. "As I have already announced those of you whom are charged, I shall not repeat myself. You have two days to comply or face removal by force. That is all."

Saying no more, the Lord Fourth turned and walked out of the conference room and back to his office.

With the clap of the large oak door against its stop signally the absence of the Kazekage, a dark aura expanded through the room emanating from one of the accused, the short brunette named Takahana. She seethed through gritted teeth at a councilman opposite her. "You bastards! What have done?"

This may have seemed like an odd question, but the lone female council member knew for a fact that this had something to do with the members, maybe even the entire council, with the exception of her and Tsukinu (she knew him to be clean for a fact). She had done nothing wrong, so when the Kazekage had accused her and the others of treason, it stunned her.

Those present who were still in office collectively grinned. Their smiles reeked of exuberant malice, which made Takahana inwardly shudder. "Oh, that's simple Takahana." All eyes turned to the youngest of the still active village advisers; a middle aged man by the name of Monogai Kazejissen. The well known Kazejissen clan head dawned a look of hysteria. "We framed you; set you up; put you on the pedestal to get hanged. Hehehehe!" With each added description the deranged man salivated and cackled with elevated intensity until he was too mad to continue.

"Tch. Frickin' lunatic." Another clan head called Jintopa Kajime spat out in disgust of his colleague, effectively voicing the thoughts of the others present. "Well, since we're not getting anything out of him anytime soon, I might as well explain the rest of what I'm sure most of you are aware of. But before that, one of these things does not belong." A quick nudge of the head told everyone what he meant. All eyes turned to the lone-wolf of the room, with cold stares – only one being the exception.

Mori sighed dejectedly. "Must we kill the poor boy?" The man's voice was clam and quiet, showing as much disinterest in his own statement as his expressionless face. The whole picture made it seem as though he had really just said it out of courtesy for the life about to be taken.

Jintopa scoffed at Mori's soft attitude concerning the man's disposal. He always was the compassionate one of the council. Though by their standards that wasn't really saying much. The whole lot of them had always been among the most ruthless shinobi of their time; characteristics which seemed to have carried on to present day. Although to the majorities' credit, they hid their bloodlustful natures masterfully, even to the ever watchful eye of Rasa. "Ever the thoughtful one, eh Mori? But yes, he must die. After all, it has been _far_ too long since I've smelt a good deal of fresh blood. Oh, I and I almost forgot, he knows too much."

Jintopa's comment was met with a roomful of chuckles, with the lone exception of Takahana who merely grimaced, being unable to stomach her former colleagues' taste for death and blood. At twenty, Takahana was the youngest of the people in the room, and as such had not been apart of the council for long. This usually resulted in her being out of the loop concerning most secret matters which inevitably went on within the rest of the group._"Tch, damn these bloodthirsty monsters. Even when they're enemies you can always expect them to come together when it means killing someone. Well, I refuse to be apart of this anymore. But, I must wonder, what does he mean by 'knows too much'?" _Knowing she was unable to assist the doomed man, and prevent his demise, young woman shunshined out of the room, her thoughts on the secret actions of Suna long corrupt council.

Smirks emanated from around the room, as those present registered the absence of the only moral council member to ever exist in Suna. "Shall we make chase?" Garimi, who had been thus far silent spoke. His tone was dripping with anticipation, as if waiting for a 'yes' to justify his desires.

"No, Garimi. While Takahana was not apart of our plans and is not one of us, she is no longer a threat either. After all, what village would listen to the pleas of one who's been banished." Jintopa said smugly, effectively reigning in the restless dark green haired man across from him.

Garimi grumbled to himself, before a new thought suddenly brought his mood back up to par, making him smile wickedly. "Fine, but I get fist whack at fresh blood." He said devilishly, as he pointed to the extremely terrified man who now hung like a goose from the hand of Shinaru, after a failed attempt at escaping death.

A small whimper escaped from the soon to be dead man. Fear of instant death had kept him silent for this long; however, it was clear to him now that there was no escape. So with as much breath as he could muster, the man let out a blood curdling yell. The others, simply stood there waiting for him to finish, smug looks having donned their faces.

After the yell died down, Shinaru laughed at the man. "Nice, scream you got there. Shame that no body could hear, what with us putting silencing seals on the walls of this room."

A look a pure dread stretched across the victims face. That had been his last resort – since he knew no ninjutsu that could help him in this situation – and it had just fallen flat on its face. Finally resigned to his fate, the man, by the name of Shinta Genmaru, took out a kunai, and before anybody could act, plunged it into his own heart, instantly ending his own life.

"Ah damn it!" Garimi cursed. "That's cheating, you can't just end your own life like that! What about the other people who want to do it for you! Freaking jerk."

As Garimi was fuming to himself as the others turned to Jintopa.

"While it is a shame that we won't be able to have our fun, it is time to put things into action. You four that have been exiled will proceed as planned and head to the Land of Lightning. Don't bother contacting us until you're there. The six of us who remain will monitor things from here and send updates, so you can be aware of what's going on. As for Takahana, we will leave that situation be. Despite her obvious suspicion of us, I know that there is no proof. And besides, our little show here today should be enough to make her rethink any attempts of acting out against us. If none of you have any questions then that will be all. Dismissed."

The group nodded in affirmation and those who had been banished left the room, with Shinaru dragging Garimi behind him. As they left Jintopa smiled to himself. "Gentlemen, the next couple decades are going to be very interesting, very interesting indeed."

* * *

Rasa couldn't be sure what truly transpired after he left the council room a week prior, but if the foreboding feeling that he had received courtesy of his gut was any indication than he figured he could settle for blissful ignorance, at least for the time being. Pulling himself from his own head, the Lord Fourth went back to running his pen over endless pieces of paper.

The Kazekage's office remained uncomfortably quiet whilst Rasa went on with his duties. For many minutes only the occasional chirping of dessert birds and bustling of wind against the glass could be heard by Suna's leader. Which to most, may sound rather maddening, however, Rasa found he quite liked peace and quiet. It made his tedious work seem almost relaxing, in an odd sort of way. The silence however was short-lived as the door to his office burst asunder revealing a rather petite girl with bright white hair, and semi-standard Sunagakure shinobi attire on, the lone exceptions being that her top had been made into a very small crop top and her pants were now booty shorts.

"Kazekage-sama! Important news!" The girl shot forward from the door straight towards Rasa and his desk, which just so happened to still be full of documents, both signed and unsigned. The sudden action by his visitor made Rasa flinch. Much to his relief however, she stopped an inch before the enormous stacks of work. Though the sheer force of her little speed burst caused the paper mountains to tilt causing Rasa to once again sweat bullets... nothing happened. Both parties sighed in relief at the averted crisis.

With that panic fest over the Lord Fourth relaxed back into his seat before addressing his intruder as he normally would. "Hello, Akari. What news do you speak of?" Truth be told, Rasa already knew what was contained inside the envelope, however he knew from experience that one cannot simply assume such things. And beside, he always enjoyed listening to the ramblings of the scantly clad girl in front of him.

Akari beamed at her Kazekage's question. She always did love speaking to the man, even though sometimes it was hard to tell how much he was paying attention to what she said, and how much of that focus was directed at her body. Not that she cared mind you. These meeting were the only reason she actually wore her current outfit (the intense desert heat aside), so for her that simply meant it wasn't in vain, a fact she very much enjoyed.

"Well, Kazekage-sama. You know how you asked me to report immediately to you as soon as I received that special letter you told me about?" Rasa nodded, his suspicions now being confirmed. Having been given the sign to continue, Akari did so. "Well, here it is! Safe and sound." Before the man could blink a letter was placed in front of his face. One thank you later, the auburn haired man held what he had been waiting for since the week previous.

Moments passed as the parchment lay motionless in Rasa grasp, unopened. He looked up to Akari, then back down to the paper. Twice more he repeated this, before his face hardened with a look of resolve. Taking a kunai from his desk he split open the latch on the letter's casing. Putting the envelope aside the Kazekage read the note.

_To the Kazekage of Sunagakure,_

_It has come to my attention through your letter that you are in need of assistance, and are in a situation with which not only your village, but your family are at risk. To tell your former enemy of your hardships is a sign of great humility as well as great desperation. For this reason I have decided that, for the betterment of your village, and with hope of a lasting peace, I will assist you in your troubled times._

_Honorably yours,_

_Minato Namikaze - Hokage of Konohagakure_

_P.S. Please insert your chakra into the seal on the back of this letter._

Rasa stared blankly at the parchment in his hands for a moment. He accepted... Suddenly a huge grin spread across the man's face. He couldn't believe it, he accepted! Inside his mind the Kazekage was having a party to celebrate this wonderful news. To think that he was so much closer to his goals was almost too good to believe. And then the other side of reality hit. True, Namikaze-san had accepted, however, what if he had done so in the hopes that his own guard would be lowered enough for an assassination attempt? Besides, what reason could the Hokage have to help him? Aside from gaining an absurd amount of extra military might, which they didn't and hadn't ever needed. Last Rasa had heard, the blonde Hokage had slaughtered half of Iwa's forces in the third war. Any normal man would say to only trust the fact that he isn't trustworthy, but for some reason the conflicted Kazekage felt that he could trust the man, despite the only ever contact with him being the letter he just received. Besides, it was either trust him with Suna's secrets or let his village die, and one of those was not acceptable.

Finally deciding to get a second opinion on the matter, Rasa once again turned to Akari. He inwardly smiled to himself. This girl had been like a personal council to the tragedy stricken man. Always being there when he needed some advice, or a good peep show (though he would never admit that to anyone). She reminded him in a lot of ways of his late wife. Wise, beautiful, youthful, kind, and not afraid to tell you the truth no matter how much it hurt. She had even stepped in as his children's surrogate mother, helping him and his brother in law to take care of the three, especially Gaara who required breast milk to survive and grow – all it had taken was a medically induced lactation to start the process. One key difference had always stuck out in his mind though, unlike Karura, who had always been more concealed in her enthusiasm, Akari freely shared with the world how good she was feeling, often time to the point of annoyance.

A moment passed and Rasa found himself staring at his companion, who had by this point tilted her head in curiosity over what he could be thinking about. Shooing his thoughts away Rasa refocused himself, causing Akari to do the same. "Akari, what do you think I should do about this?"

The girl in question smiled happily whilst rocking back and forth on her toes. "Hmm, I wonder..." She said mockingly. This caused Rasa to glare at her for avoiding the question. She giggled and stopped swaying briefly, "Well," She said in mock exasperation. "if I have to answer, I would say that you should do what he said in the post-script and channel some chakra into that seal." And with that she returned to rocking back and forth, all the while humming to herself. As though what she had just said was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rasa deadpanned. "I read that out loud again, didn't I?"

The girl nodded happily.

He sighed in annoyance. "Alright, I suppose your right. I just hope it doesn't back fire this time." His statement caused Akari to frown at him, making him smile in return.

Taking the letter in hand, he flipped it around to discover a complex sealing matrix, which he assumed had been placed by the Hokage himself. With only a thought of what the intricate pattern of ink did the Lord Fourth Kazekage channeled his chakra into the seal and waited.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was reviewing a piece of paperwork concerning the development of the Konoha police force and its limitations when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Without straying his attention from the uniquely important matter on his desk, he invited the guest in. A second later Kushina entered with Naruto in her arms as usual. Just behind her a man and woman duo followed closely.

"Minato dear, you have a couple of guests. And very important ones if I do say so myself." Kushina informed her work engrossed husband, catching his attention once again. The Hokage looked up from his work to find a very pleasing sight. A smile donned his face as he greeted his visitors.

"Welcome back, Jiraiya, Tsunade. Nice to see you again."

The two nodded in recognition to the blonde while Kushina left to go back to her work and playing with her red-headed son. The large oak doors closed behind her leaving the trio alone to chat. Tsunade crossed her arms in annoyance. "Alright Minato, where's the girl so I can heal her and get out of this damned hell hole. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be." Her words made the two men groan inwardly. She never changed, no matter how old she got.

A resigned sigh escaped Minato lips. "I guess things will never change uh. She's in the hospital, special room 2-11. I assume Jiraiya has already filled you in on the general situation, but I'm sure you'll need specifics before you can get to work. For any medical information you require speak to a nurse by the name of Unohana. She's an Anbu medic so you should have any problems with giving her orders."

"Good, if that's all I'll be going now." Tsunade then turned to leave and was almost out the door before Minato stopped her. "There is one thing you should be aware of before you go." The older of the two blondes paused in her stride. The only sign of her listening being the slight turn in her head so that her ear faced the man. Minato took that as his sign to continue and proceeded. "When you arrive at her room, you'll most likely find a boy there – that is if he is keeping to his usual schedule. If you could just allow him to sit in with you for as long he wants. I promise he will cause no harm so long as you don't do anything to provoke him."

"Oh, and what exactly provokes him?" A tinge of curiosity could be heard in her tone, but none seemed to care.

Minato smirked. "Just make sure to tell why you're there _before_ you enter the room."

"Duly noted." she responded shortly.

"I'm counting on you Tsunade. You are her last chance, and if you fail then she will surely die." Minato quickly said. However, the female blonde said nothing and disappeared.

The toad sage, who up to that point had been completely silent, audibly smirked. "Well, that went better than I had expected, don't you think? Honestly, I half expected her to punch your desk in half just for calling her back to the village."

His student chuckled. "Yeah, I just wish I could be there when she decides to ignore my advice concerning Kakashi. Oh, I'd pay to see that."

"Heh. And this why I didn't take the job when the old man commissioned me for it. Damned paperwork. Never gives ya time for anything else." Jiraiya crossed his arms smugly. Obviously proud of the fact that he would never be tied down like his favorite student most certainly was at the current time.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "And by that, you mean 'research' correct?"

A shit eating grin spread across the sage's features as he laughed heartily. "You know me too well Minato!"

"Mmm. Yes, well you might want to hurry and catch up to Tsunade before you miss the show that is going to unfold. And I know how much you would hate that."

Jiraiya immediately stopped laughing. A look of urgency made its way onto his face before he shunshined out of the office, on a crash course straight for the hospital's private sector.

With the distractions gone and away, Minato returned his focus back to the Uchiha document. Clan matters truly were troublesome things to deal with. Ultimately deciding he needed a second opinion on the matter, the Lord Fourth opened his mouth to call his smart and lovely wife when he suddenly felt the pull of his Hirashin seal which was supposed to be in Sunagakure with the Kazekage activated. Minato sighed, trying to decide which route to take. Stay and close a matter of utmost importance for the village, or leave and solve the problems of a completely different village. Another couple of seconds passed and the seal continued to 'buzz' as he sometimes dubbed it. With a sigh, the blonde slapped the paper down on his desk, before mentally reaching out to the signaling seal. A moment later, the Hokage's office was empty.

* * *

Rasa and Akari had been waiting mere seconds since the auburn haired man channeled his chakra in the odd sealing matrix as instructed in the post-script of the Hokage's letter. To be honest, neither was expecting much to happen, both from having no knowledge of how the Fourth Hokage worked and having next to no knowledge of Fuinjutsu. So when a six foot tall, blonde man suddenly appeared right next to Akari, the two Sunagakure residents were shocked witless.

Rasa and Akari both recoiled back at the appearance of the blonde intruder, the former instantly going to his feet, while both took a defensive position. With an outstretched arm, Rasa ordered the unknown man to identify himself. The Kazekage already had a fair enough idea of who he was, especially if the rumors of Konoha's Yellow Flash were anything to go. Nevertheless, the gold sand from his personal gourd was ready to be commanded in an instant should he need it. "State your name, and purpose here."

Akari's whole body tensed under the pressure of the situation. Despite taking up a defensive position out of instinct, the white-haired girl was in no way confident about her chances in the current situation should a conflict break out. That wasn't to say she was weak by any means, but against a man who could so easily flash into the Kazekage's office, and had the confidence to do so was obviously outside of her skill range. The girl just hoped that he meant no harm, otherwise, this would turn into a really rotten day.

The blonde intruder immediately raised his hands in a submissive position, a sheepish look prominent on his features. Sometimes he really questioned his intelligence. Honestly, what had he expected to happen when he up and flashed into a Kage's office uninvited and without warning. To think anything but this would happen would be foolish. Though to be honest, Minato wasn't exactly sure what he expected of his little intrusion, a fact which made him wonder about things, mostly concerning his own common sense and ability to have any kind of forethought. But, that hardly mattered anymore, seeing as how there were two people mere feet away from killing him if he so much as breathed wrong.

"Sorry, sorry. I still haven't gotten over that little habit of mine to flash into places without telling people first. My sincerest apologies. Please allow me to properly introduce myself; Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konohagakure of the Land of Fire, at your service." Minato then finished with a formal bow, akin to how a knight would do to those he was servicing.

Rasa and Akari both stared blankly at the Hokage. If they were being honest with themselves, neither had expected such an entrance from a Kage, not in a million years. To think such a man could be so normal and down to earth, even in such a tense and possibly life threatening atmosphere was humbling. The two promptly shook themselves back from "awe land" before their staring could be considered too strange. Despite having been looking directly at the man for the past minute, Rasa and Akari finally took a moment to _really_ study the man. Rasa, being a man himself, simply smirked at the knowledge of his guess about who the man was being correct. Though he had to admit, he was acutely jealous of the slightly younger man and his Adonis-like beauty. Akari on the other hand, couldn't help but let her face light up red. Ashamed as she may be to react in such a way about a man she just laid eyes on for the first time _and _who could have been an enemy, the rainbow-eyed girl simply couldn't help but blush at the sight of such a...perfect human specimen.

The scantily clad young woman attempted to avert her eyes from the tastiest eye candy she had ever laid eyes on. However, she shortly found that her gaze had become land-locked on the blonde beauty before her. Each defining feature seemed to be intensified as she scanned over his body. From his unrealistically smooth appearing skin, to the deep, ocean blue eyes that one could just melt in, to the rock hard muscles just barely visible through the folds of his robe, and not to mention the ever noticeable bright, blonde hair, which seemed to radiate a sense of light and happiness to those of whom its owner wasn't trying to kill. All in all, Akari was left with one of two impressions, either this man was a god come to earth, or he blessed by one. Either way, the young woman felt as though her heart could burst out her chest at any moment.

Knowing they needed to get on with business, Rasa addressed his fellow Kage. "Ah, Minato-san. No need for formalities. I should have known that the seal would be one of your fabled Hirashin seals based on your reputation. However, to the matter at hand, I must thank you for coming to my aid. You are the only person I can think of with the skill to do this. Truthfully, I did not expect, you being a Kage yourself, to bother involving yourself with my village's affairs, but I am eternally grateful for your willingness in helping me and my people."

Having straightened from his bow whilst Rasa spoke, Minato once again dipped his body towards his fellow Kage, albeit less formally this time. Truthfully, he understood the man's situation and feelings regarding it to a certain degree. And while the circumstance surrounding Minato's child had been highly fortunate in terms of the extent to which incidents occurred, nevertheless the blonde would feel personally responsible if he didn't help, even if that meant a little bit of trouble.

A smile graced Minato face as he responded cordially. "My pleasure. We are, after all, allies on the words of you and my predecessor"

The Kazekage returned the gesture before motioning for Minato to have a seat in one of the chairs opposite his desk. With a nod Minato obliged, promptly escorting himself to the left seat, due to the right being occupied already by Akari, who had apparently gotten over her eye candy induced daze long enough to seat herself. Minato gave a quick look between the white-haired girl next to him and the Kazekage as he reclined into his chair as if the ask the question "Do you want her here?". Rasa gave a simple wave of his in an apathetic manner, telling Minato all he needed.

When the blonde Kage had settled, the two leaders began their discussion.

"I understand from your letter that you are having trouble with your bijuu, and the containment of it. And while I do not know the exact situation, I assume that you wish in my help to strengthen the sealing matrix on the hosts containment seal." Minato inquired with steely eyes, fully understanding that the time for lightheartedness had left the room.

Rasa nodded. "That is correct Hokage-dono. And while I had my reasons for not disclosing any more information than that in my letter, I feel it is only right, due to what I am about to ask of you, that I tell you the story behind why I require your urgent aid."

Minato listened attentively as his fellow Kage narrated to him (and some extent Akari), concerning the detail encompassing Suna's tailed beast crisis. From the council tricking him and his wife's death to the weekly bombardments, he left nothing out. The lone exception being his dismissal of half the council a week prior.

"I see," he said after a moment of silence. "I shall do what I can, but first, I must see the seal that you wish to have replaced. We will also require a secure location with which to conduct the process. While the one-tailed beast is nothing compared to its nine-tailed counterpart, it still wields a sizable amount of chakra. And to add on the fact that we're in a desert, I do not wish to take any chances by carrying out my task in a populated area."

Rasa nodded once again. With a commanding wave of his arm, he sent the Anbu present to prepare the necessary arrangements. A second later half of the chakra signatures in the room vanished. With that done, a smile once again donned the Kazekage's face as he stood to his feet. His action causing the two others present to do the same out of respect. "Well, let us not stay here in awkwardness while my Anbu ready the needed things, how about we head over to the location you will be using. By the time we get there everything should be set, so you may begin without pause as I imagine you shall wish to, being so busy with leading your own village."

Grateful for his fellow leaders understanding of his situation Minato gave a half-bow and smile. Courtesies aside the two men began to leave when a question struck the blonde's thought processes. "I have no intention to be rude, however, it does strike me as curious concerning why you aren't escorting your daughter to the site yourself, instead of an Anbu. As the Kazekage, as with me here surely she would safer with us than even Anbu." Rasa stopped in his stride, making Minato wonder if he pried too much into things.

The red head looked over to Minato, a calm yet mournful expression adorning his features. "I do not mind you asking Hokage-dono. You have every right to ask such questions for what I am asking from you. You see, since the birth of my daughter, I have not once been able to hold her for fear of the Ichibi wreaking havoc on the entire village. The effects of which I have already described. Although I have no real proof of this, I feel as if the beast itself is angry with me for what I have done to it and my daughter, and is punishing me for that sin. Crazy I know, however, one cannot help but wonder."

Minato was readily surprised to hear what Rasa had to say. To think a tailed beast would do such a thing was unheard of, even more so if the man is accurate in his reasoning behind the incidents.

"Mmm. I see, thank you. So, shall we continue?"

A quick nod later and they continued on their trek to the sealing destination. They were, unfortunately, halted once again when Rasa noticed that they were short one person. He turned back to see Akari simply standing there, no doubt waiting for them to dismiss themselves before leaving to attend her own business, as was customary. He sighed, suddenly realizing that he had not instructed the girl to follow them. "Akari." She refocused her attention, apparently having been off in dreamland due to waiting too long.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"Are you coming or aren't you, we cannot wait all day."

Instantly, the white-haired youth lit up with exuberance. Enormously happy that she got to accompany her Kage on such an imperative and secretive mission such as this. In the blink of an eye, Akari appeared next to the two older men, ready and willing to go. Minato inwardly chuckled at this strange girl's excited attitude, whilst Rasa merely sighed. With all their members in tow, the group once again set off.

* * *

Tsunade grumbled to herself as she walked through the all too happy and cheerful village full of people who were enjoying life far too much for her liking. The near perfect weather, gentle breeze, and all around carefree nature of Konoha had her sick to her stomach just like every other occasion on which she happened to be here. This girl she was supposed to be healing was damn lucky that her situation was so critical and dire to the village, 'cause it was the only thing keep her within the walls of this god-forsaken village. And to make it all agonizingly worse, her ex-teammate just _had_ to be joining her on her way to the hospital, no doubt to gloat the whole time. Humph, like she would ever let the pervert do what he wished so casually. A heated glare crossed her eyes as she shot her head in a one hundred and twenty degree turn, aiming the death gaze directly at Jiraiya.

The white-haired man felt an ominous presence in front to him and immediately pinned it as his blonde partner looking at him menacingly once again. He sighed dejectedly, not wishing to deal with her attitude problems again. Hatred of the village or not, it was annoying and – in his opinion – downright petty. He knew the look the blonde was giving him was due to him walking with her on the medic's way to the village hospital; more than that, however, he understood Tsunade was just upset over the near decade-long grudge match she had going on with the village as a whole, and therefore, was taking it out on the only person available...him.

Not bothering to look, or even shift his arms from their resting place behind his head, Jiraiya laxly addressed the woman walking in tandem with him. "You can stop looking at me like that Tsunade. Normally, I wouldn't mind being your rage doll in place of Konoha; however, I would very much like to enjoy my visit this time 'round. So, how 'bout you stop trying to kill me with your eyeballs and focus on the task at hand. Had you not been wasting time, we could have been there already."

Tsunade scoffed at the perverts words. Since when had Jiraiya of the sanin been the 'lazy wise man' type? But, as much as she didn't want to admit it, the stupid sage was right. She needed to get her act together and focus. The faster this current task was done the faster Konoha was no more than a distant memory. Nevertheless, she hated it when he was right – on the rare occasions he happened to be, that is.

"Fine, let's just go. Why are you even following me? This Rin girl may be your student's student but that doesn't mean you have to watch me work. Not that I'll even let you." Her words were cold, like ice, but Jiraiya seemed unfazed. Instead, he smirked knowingly. "Yeah, well I figure I could check up on her for a status update, before taking Kakashi out to train; you know as a distraction while you work." Tsunade was slightly taken aback from the good willed words, albeit without allowing her expressions to betray her. A simple 'I see' later, and the two were off towards the medical district.

* * *

Minato marveled at the sight before him. Street after street of the sand city was as barren as an old graveyard. No matter how extensively he scanned the village his search came up empty. The fourth Kazekage truly hadn't exaggerated when he reached out of help. This was just...sad. The image, however, only got worse when the passed on of the streets closer to the outer walls. Sand...everywhere. This being a village of the stuff aside. Meters high, there were sand dunes on every street, in front of every house, blocking access to anything and everything. As they neared the outer walls, the small hills continued to grow, many of them getting to be the size of, or bigger than, the houses they encompassed.

Rasa, attempting to make light conversation with his fellow Kage, turned to see Minato studying the ever increasing tragedy in his village. He sighed solemnly. "I see you've noticed the Ichibi's handy word, Hokage-dono."

The blonde leader started slightly at his fellow man's words, though it went unnoticed by either Rasa or Akari. Without taking his eyes off from down below he said. "Yeah." A pause drifted between them as if Minato was attempting to find the words to say. "You and your people have my word, on my title as Hokage, I shall relieve you of your burden. So that no one in this village must suffer from the beasts wrath again." Despite never turning towards the other two passengers on the Kazekage's flying sand cloud, Akari and Rasa both knew a look of unrivaled determination had adorned the man's face. Both sand residents gave a small smile.

Deciding that the atmosphere on the little sand cloud needed some lightening up, Rasa turned to Akari, who had thus far merely observed the other two in their discussions. "Akari, how has your clan been doing since last I asked? Still turning the sand in your compound into glass?" The white-haired girl paused for a second at the questions, as if trying to figure out why she had been asked such things at a time like this. However, she quickly shook it off and answered. "Much better Kazekage-sama. Around half the compound is back to normal, with the second half well on its way. Since there have been no recent attacks our progress has been able to continue without interruption. At the rate we were going when I left, we should have the compound done, and move on to the rest of the village by mid-afternoon."

Rasa nodded in confirmation, happy at the rare slice of good news.

"Akari. That's a very beautiful name."

Akari and Rasa shifted their gazes to see Minato had stopped examining the village, which was now behind them, and begun listening to their conversation. Apparently ready to pass time in a different way.

It took a second for the words to register in her brain before Akari allowed a blush to grace her face at the blonde sex god's compliment. Okay, so she didn't know if she was a sex god or not, but a girl can have her fantasies.

"T-thank you, Hokage-sama. My mother gave me this name, as symbolism for my birthright."

Minato was about to continue the conversation when Rasa announced that they had arrived at their destination. The foreign Kage glanced around, taking in his new surroundings. Since he had been distracted soon after the group had left the village perimeter Minato was utterly lost on where he had been led to, and as far as his sight line could make out, it was nowhere Sunagakure, or...anywhere for that matter. For what seemed like miles only sandy hills and plains greeted the eyes. For a brief second the blonde wondered how anyone lived in a place like this, just looking at the endless wasteland made him depressed and dehydrated. However, his thoughts were redirected as he noticed his two companions standing next to what appeared to be an engraved stone made out of what Minato could only describe as gold sand. Knowing the tablet like object to be some form of flagstone for those wishing to enter wherever it was they were going, he merely waited aimlessly in other directions whilst Rasa and Akari gained access to their next destination.

Rasa smiled inwardly at the actions of the blonde leader. As a ninja and Kage, the man knew when something was made to be a secret, even in a situation as this, so he was very grateful for the silent gesture while he worked. As Rasa speed through an array of complex hand signs, he momentarily quandered whether or not Minato had seen the route used to get where they were at the moment, as the way to find the marker was in truth just as secret as the method used to unveil what lie beneath it. However, he filed that inquiry away for later.

Rasa finished his sequence of hand motions. The last of which triggered a reaction from the golden sandstone. Minato turned to watch, as before his very eyes the sandy earth split asunder to reveal a seemingly endless flight of stairs to who knows where.

With a cheeky, yet somehow serious smile on his face, Rasa turned to face Minato, his right hand in a guiding pose towards the sand stairs. "Shall we...Hokage-dono?"

A pause of silence passed between the two men – Akari was already skipping down the stairs. Though his outward demeanor showed a calm and calculating, his inner self was thinking _"I have got to get one of those for Konoha."_ However, his future planning was cut short when he noticed that the auburn haired man in front of him was patiently waiting for his reply. "Of course. After you, Kazekage-dono."

* * *

Konoha Hospital. The 'get your free hospital bed here!' local for every hurt and injury a person could think of. Floor to ceiling, wall to wall, it seemed as though the medical building was always full of patients, citizen and shinobi alike. However, if one were to look a little closer, they would notice at least double the number of shinobi over civilians at any given time. This of course was to be expected, as a ninja's occupation had more than its fair share of risk ridden situations, which inevitably landed said ninja in one of two places, hell or the next best thing, a hospital bed courtesy of a Konoha medic nin. Though as fate would have it, the not-so-comfy healing beds occasional turned into a rest stop for hell. This, among other things was why Tsunade hated this damned place so much. So, as she and Jiraiya entered in through the automatic sliding doors, it came as no surprise to her when she felt the overwhelming urge to burn it down.

Despite having other things on his mind, Jiraiya took notice of his former teammate's discomfort at being in "hell's waiting room" as she called it. Something inside the toad sage was burdened by seeing her suffer silently like she did. He knew it was tough, having to face the memories which had been so clearly burned into her mind, infecting the way she felt and acted towards the village like a disease. However, just as one part of his mind said to give her sympathy, an equally loud voice always countered, saying that she deserved what she was feeling for living in the past and betraying Konoha like she did. You could almost say that half of him compared the blonde medic to their bastard of a former teammate Orochimaru. Despite the similarities, Tsunade wasn't going to attack the village or start up freakish experiments any time soon, and Jiraiya knew that. Nevertheless, the scarred man couldn't help but wonder.

All of his thoughts running through his head like clock work had prevented him from noticing the fact that it was now just him and a particular Anbu nurse walking down one of the hallways. Figuring that he had taken care of formalities subconsciously and left Tsunade behind to wait, the white-haired man simply continued on following the special nurse in front of him. A chuckle escaped his lips, _"Oh this is going to be good."_

Back with the Slug Princess, the blonde healer was currently and very impatiently sitting in the waiting room, whilst cursing a certain white-haired old pervert. _"Stupid Jiraiya. Making me sit in here alone like some kind of display animal. He had better hope he gets back in the next two minutes, otherwise, he's a dead man walking. Again."_ With clenched teeth, the blonde attempted to consume her attention within her own mind; so long as it kept her focus off of the rest of the room she would be fine. A quick glance only reinforced that mindset before the lone female sanin promptly lost herself in thought. The rest of the room it seemed, was not keen at keeping to themselves. The shinobi presence in the room was largely conflicted between those who recognized her, and those who thought they did, but couldn't be sure as to who it was exactly that they were looking at. For the group that remembered (the entire medical staff), only stares of wonder and endearment could be seen. Most probably from the hope that the world's greatest medic had finally returned to Konoha. The other three-quarters of the room (the rest of the shinobi and civilians), would either give the occasional glance in attempted recognition or merely ignore the fact that she was even there. That was one reason Tsunade liked civilians so much; not a single one gave two shits about her unless she was saving their life.

The self allotted two minutes passed and – much to the luck of perverts – the medic nin who had escorted Jiraiya into a back part of the hospital came walking back into the commons area. "Tsunade-sama. She's ready to see you now." Tsunade, jostling herself from her inner world, gave a nod before following after, either uncaring, or unaware of the small, yet ever present, cheeky smile across the Anbu's face.

Despite not really caring for more than just the sake of doing so, Tsunade couldn't help but notice how little the hospital had changed since her time there two years ago. You'd think that they would be able to update at least a couple of things, being a major village as it was. That simply went to show how little consideration was given to departments like this. No hidden village ever gave a crap about their medical department until it came to war, and by then it was always too late. The damage was done, and the body count went up, never to stop until some damned peace treaty was signed, all in the effort of saying the previous years of hatred, bloodshed, sorrow, and misery were all worthless and in vain. For a split moment Tsunade considered staying in the village, if only to assist in getting the med department in better shape, and in the drive to get more medic ninja trained during the academy years; however, the thought was quickly and thoroughly dismissed a moment later. She could just put a word in with the blonde brat before she left, hopefully for good this time.

Continuing on through the hospital, Tsunade notice them come to a door that hadn't been present last she was here. The first thought to come to mind was that at least they had done something with the place. Distracted by taking in the familiar environment Tsunade was a little surprised when the female Anbu abruptly stopped her mid step, just as she was about to go through the door in front of her. The very same door that had caught her interest. Now she really was curious as to what could be behind the double doors before her. Having been in the shinobi business for so long, she had a damn good idea – most likely a secret ward for S to SS-Class priority cases, such as a bijuu host in a coma... Tsunade was waiting for whatever the her Anbu escort was doing when a small object in the smaller woman's hand caught her eye. A key card? The blonde scoffed inwardly. There was no way that would ever keep anyone smarter than academy students out. Heck, they could just bust the walls down, if they wanted to, and here she was about to give the brat credit for doing something useful in his reign. That's when her gaze fell on something else. Upon the key card was a sealing matrix so complex that she doubted even Jiraiya could decode it. Well, she be damned, maybe Minato did something smart after all.

Uncaring of her temporary charge, the Anbu swiped the key card through a matching slider. Wasting no time, the doors were pushed open and the two entered the next hallway.

Tsunade gazed in slight awe of the new environment. The first thing of notice was definitely a feeling in the air, as if it was attempting to suffocate the life out of her. Sealing barrier and chakra repression seals? Minato was going all out on this. Though it did strike the slug princess as strange. For as useful as chakra repression seals were in a normal battle situation and prisons, their affect would only hinder the healing process due to the body's use for its energy in healing. By this point Tsunade was passed doubting the young Hokage's aptitude at making sensible decisions; however, that didn't mean it made any more sense. With a sigh, the blonde went back to assimilating what had originally awed her.

The secret area was leagues ahead of every other part of the hospital, with only the newest and latest innovations in the technological field of medicine. Passing a few of the rooms, she noticed electronic panels just underneath the room number. At first what they could be was lost on the older woman, until they happen to pass a room with a patient occupying it. The little black panel was now alight with bio information of all sorts. Name, age, medical condition, current physical condition, time since the last treatment had been administered, and how long it would be until the next one was needed. Every piece of data a medical nin could hope for, all before going into the room. A tinge of anger blossomed within the sanin's gut. Where was this technology in the other rooms?! Had it really cost that much, or was the council and higher ups just holding out on the medic field even more then she suspected? Tsunade soon filed away her thoughts for later, determined to get some answers out of someone. As a ninja, she understood perfectly the logic and reasoning for doing such a thing, but as a nurse, this was unacceptable, for any hospital.

The duo of females quickly came to the end of the hallway, a second set of double swinging doors blocking their path. Expecting another seal pass, Tsunade merely waited for the Anbu nurse to do the same as last time, so it came as a small surprise when instead the girl turned to the older woman and spoke.

"This is as far as I was instructed to take you Tsunade-sama. I do apologize; however, once through these doors, you only need to go straight down the hall. The girl's room is directly ahead. If you do not need anything else, I shall take my leave now, farewell." A bow later and she was gone.

Tsunade did as instructed and continued through the doors and down the hall. Continuing straight ahead towards the only door not attached to a side wall.

* * *

Inside a cave deep within the Land of Fire, two cloaked men gazed callously at each other. Unspoken words hung in the air between them, waited to be said, but neither were interested in saying anything. Several minutes of silence went by as they looked at each with disinterested eyes. Finally having enough of the second man's lingering presence, the other broke the apparent peace of the darkened space. "What is it that you want Madara? I did not expect your presence back here so quickly after our previous meeting." The man's words were strained and forced out from his mouth, emphasizing perfectly the pathetic state of his body.

Madara raised a brow behind his mask. It seemed that his savior's body was almost beyond even what the stored energy of the Gedo Mazo and the implanted cells of Hashirama could do to prolong one's life. About time, if you were to ask him. The dried up prune of a shell, that man called a body had been running on after burners for far too long. Always leaning over the masked man's shoulder to make sure nothing he did would negatively affect their plan, he had become a real nuisance to the free roaming sharingan bearer.

Figuring he had come here for a specific purpose, the one-eyed man answered. "I merely came to inform you that the plans in Kiri are going smoothly in your absence of them. Yagura is completely under the control of the Tsukuyomi's influence, and will be giving the order to decimate half his village and that clan along with it."

"I see."

Madara scoffed inwardly at his fellow conspirators callousness towards the whole thing. He was the one to tell him to manipulate the guy in the first place. Now its like he couldn't care less if everything went one way or the other! You'd almost think he no longer held the ambition to continue the plan if previous conversations and actions didn't state so clearly otherwise. With an indignant sigh, the masked man vanished in a swirling vortex, leaving his seated cohort alone.

"Zetsu."

Hearing his masters strained call, the yin-yang being separated himself from the wall from whence he had been listening to the entire conversation.

"Yes, Madara-sama?" White Zetsu was the one to speak, allowing his black counterpart to remain silent as usual.

"Follow him after I am gone, and make sure that he does not stray from the path that I have worked so tirelessly to set him upon. No matter what happens, I must be revived when the time comes. He is the only one capable of setting that into place now, so do not fail. Otherwise, everything I have worked so hard for will be for naught."

With a bow Zetsu responded appropriately and begun fazing back into the wall; however, before he was completely submerged his master addressed him again. "And Zetsu."

The venus flytrap like being paused, looking directly at his superior. "Hmm?"

The room suddenly erupted with pressure. With force enough to kill a normal human, and make even tougher shinobi fall weak, the sheer power was so thick that Zetsu could see it manifest in what looked like static air. The pressure caused Zetsu to curse inwardly as he felt like his entire body was being crushed by the likes of mere killing intent, the source of which was merely looking at him with expectant eyes, waiting to see if the spy's body would be crushed. _"Damn it. This is some power. To think he is capable of producing this much of it, even in such a state. How scary."_ In a futile attempt to relieve the pressure to his quickly succumbing body, Zetsu released his own. However, it was easily crushed like a fist hitting a fly. Nothing more than a nuisance in the face of unbridled power. Much to his relief, Madara soon shut it off, allowing Zetsu to breath again.

"Don't allow him to know of my true plan."

Zetsu could hear the hanging '_or else' _on attached to the end of it._ "Very scary."_ he thought.

"Of course."

A grinned adorned Zetsu mixed face, before disappearing entirely.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was not having a very good time at the moment. All of twenty minutes ago she had been filing some visitor papers concerning the arrival of Tsunade to heal Rin-chan in the hospital, as well as the admittance forms for the latest promotions to chunin, when two Anbu had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her desk and inform her of Minato's sudden disappearance. Of course the first thing that came to her mind was he simply Hirashined away to do something right quick; however, when five minutes passed and he still hadn't returned via his usual methods, it became clear that matters much higher on the importance scale had called him away from the desk. Quite strange as it was when she had first been informed of it, Kushina had soon put two and two together to make a light bulb. With a quick search through good ol' memory lane, the red-headed mother promptly recalled her husband specifically telling her that he may disappear without prior notice sometime soon, and that when he did she was to take over until his return. This of course did not go over swimmingly, but in the end she had conceited. So now here she was, doing the job of a Kage too damn stupid to remember to make a clone in his absence. With form upon form of notices and bills to look over and either trash or sign, all while having to physically do it herself, because of some bull crap that shadow clones aren't as trustworthy as the real thing. Yeah right, the councilman just wanted to make her suffer for all the times she got mad at them for being the dumb as a rock, donkeys that they are. So, not only was Kushina not happy, the notoriously fierce Uzumaki woman was downright pissed off, and she didn't mind letting everyone know it.

Taking a momentary break in work, the Kushina looked over to watch her clone give Naruto his feeding of breast milk, silently thanking her ancestors for the Uzumaki's ability perfectly replicate the body's cell structure in the henge and shadow clone techniques, otherwise she would have been a lot busier. She truly was lucky to have a son like him. So, calm and peaceful, despite the raging beast that he held prisoner, he almost never cried unless it was for food or because he had a surprise for her and Minato in his pants. But even with food, he normally just frowned (somehow) until they noticed and Kushina feed him. His cheery and giggly attitude towards every situation in spite of his young age and inept ability to understand the world around constantly gave her hope for his future, that it would be bright, no matter what may happen because of the prisoner he kept at bay. On several occasions he had even been able to make her forget about her failure as a mother to protect him that night, and prevent him becoming the Nine-tails host. A situation that, while her logical knew was unavoidable, never ceased to harass her maternal side that so desperately wished otherwise.

Whilst the temporary Kage was still in thought an Anbu bearing the wolf mask suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, not bothering to bow as was customary when meeting with the village leader. The abrupt arrival of a new presence jolted the red head from her own reality and back into everyone else's. She glowered at the Anbu, all but daring him to say something stupid and time wasting. Of course being a member of the village's black ops, almost anything he had to say that justified his unannounced entry as well as lack of respect, even to a substitute was bound to be important in some shape or form, but Kushina was having a bad a day and he was a convenient genie pig to exert some direct pressure on. The Anbu member instantly stiffened from the wave of targeted killing intent, unsure of how to handle being made a walking target by his own leader. Kushina merely smirked inwardly, knowing he was probably sweating at the moment. _"Heh. He must be a newer recruit, there's no way anyone that had been in the special forces for more than a year would even get worried over that much intent. Heck, I bet Minato and Sarutobi-san dish out several times that whenever they're in a bad mood. I would laugh but I rather not crush his confidence so soon."_

On the other hand, the Anbu was currently having very contradictory feelings. _"Damn! I can't believe she can so casually throw out killing intent like that, and so directly too! It was like every ounce of it was aimed at me. She truly does live up to the legends I've heard about her from back in her Anbu days. Back when she truly became the Red Death. No, I must focus. The news I carry is vital and must be received as soon as possible, I cannot afford to waste time thinking like this."_ Immediately straightening up (to the slight surprise of Kushina), Wolf did as he had set out to.

"Lady Kushina, I have important word from our scouts in Kirigakure! The annihilation plot of the all those with kekkei genkai has been put into action, by the decree of the Fourth Mizukage ,Yagura. Kirigakure is officially in a the middle of a civil war!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alright, I'm just going to say this now. I really don't like how the scenes between Minato and Sunagakure turned out, for this chapter as well as three and four. It all just seems far too convenient to me in their interactions and the situation itself. So please remember that when you about to write, raging on how stupid those parts are, that I hate them too. I promise things get better later. I would have taken them out, but doing so would have resulted in all three chapters being several thousand words less then they currently are, which would result in you having to wait months before the next update comes out from my crushed confidence killing any will I have to write. So, let us all endure it together.**

**Also, please check out the poll on my page. So far only six people have voted, which is far from enough. If you want to see a specific paring, then go there.**

**Lastly, do you guys like my OC characters? I know there is a lot of them but I tried to make each as unique as possible.**

**P.S. I apologize for whatever gramatical errors may pop up in this chapter. Ever time I tried to go back through and edit it, fanfiction would freeze, effectively rewriting all of the errors back in that I had just corrected. After two hours I simply gave. Sorry, but a couple of misspelled words here and there aren't worth my entire afternoon.**

**Have a great week and until next time,**

**~Haki King**


	3. Younger Years - Chapter 3

A Different Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3.

Nice Place You Got Here

Minato looked curiously at Akari at the forefront of their group, which traversed rather briskly downward towards the bottom of the tunnel. The young female had been somewhat of a mystery to him since they arrived. He was sure that she must be special in one way or another; after all, no one gets those kinds of features by having civilian blood, not even him. With her white hair and rainbow-colored eyes, it had been strikingly obvious that she contained a kekkei genkai of some sort, that much was sure. Unfortunately, the blonde had no knowledge of Suna clans so he couldn't place her to any specific heritage. That is until they had entered the cave. Shortly after entering the sand stairwell into the underbelly of Sunagakure's desert, Akari had somehow lit the area above her hand with nothing more than a couple of hand signs, neither of which he recognized. A fact that told him she was truly from a clan, as only secret family jutsu tended to have unique hand signs for their signature techniques.

The ever convenient ball of light, which emanated outward from where it rested above her hand slowly diminished as it got farther away from the source, telling Minato that it was indeed a ball of actual light. Further evidence continued to present itself when a small fluctuation caught his eye. Watching closer, he noticed that the orb was in fact, changing constantly, both growing and shrinking, albeit minutely. This greatly impressed the young Hokage. By this point, he had, for the most part, figured out her powers, and he had to say, the level of control she demonstrated in a technique, that was probably very simple in her clan was in relatively mind-boggling.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching her, Akari shifted to glance at Minato staring intently at her. A rather prominent blush adorned her face before she noticed he was actually studying her technique. A tinge of disappointment pinged in her stomach at not being the object of the gorgeous blonde attention but quickly squashed it in realization of what she was doing. _"Ugh, I remind me of a fangirl. Hokage-sama is already taken, if that ring is any indication – wonder who the lucky duck that gets to see that exposed body is – and besides, I already have someone who does share my feelings. Although, that doesn't mean _

_I can't take advantage of the situation, which he has so graciously presented me with."_

A smirk graced the girl's features after she had turned back around, making sure to not let Minato see.

"Fascinated by my clan's jutsu Hokage-sama?"

That had done it. Minato immediately straightened up at being caught with his pants down. He chuckled in embarrassment whilst rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, sorry about that. I just found it to be rather impressive. Honestly, it was never my intention to stare."

The girl immediately waved him off, not wanting to end the conversation before it even started. "Don't worry about, I really don't mind much. I'll even tell you about it if you're interested, although I am rather curious about what it is you think my clan techniques is composed of. Don't worry, I won't laugh when you don't guess correctly." She gave a daring smile to the adequately stunned blonde, much to the humor of both her and Rasa. Oh, they really shouldn't be having this kind of fun with someone like him, it would probably come back to bite them in the but some day... nah.

"_Man, I probably shouldn't be acting so friendly around them. But I have a chance to gain their trust so I cannot simply waste it by acting like a stuck up jerk like Onoki always does. Of course, that doesn't explain why they're acting this way around me as well... Unless of course it is for the reasons as me. Heh, would that be something to witness; regardless, I came here with the intent to aid in Suna's problems and I intend to do just that. And who knows, maybe gain a bit of intel while I'm at it.__"_ With a chuckle, the Hokage grinned before divulging what he knew.

* * *

Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist in the land of Water, lead by Yagura the Fourth Mizukage, was on the verge of destroying itself. Just moments ago, the young prodigy had given the order to destroy every citizen from a clan with a kekkei genkai. Be them old or young did not matter, no one was to be spared. With a swipe of a pen, forces of shinobi had begun to mobilize, preparing themselves to combat many of the villages strongest warriors. Many of their best friends, their closest allies...their brothers. All would be on the receiving end, so long as they belonged to a clan containing a kekkei genkai. Like the black plague, the order made its way to every corner of the village, only being given to those who would be involved in the massacre. No citizen and no clan member or those affiliated with them would even be made aware of what was going on until they were already dead. For by order of the Mizukage, Kirigakure was about to annihilate itself.

Ninja on all corners of the village silently lamented as they received the Anbu message telling them about the plan.

Dojo in the south end of the village...

"I...see. Thank you, Hawk, I will do my part as instructed. You may leave."

The kneeling Anbu nodded in response before flashing away in an instant. Much to the still present man's solace. With gritted teeth, he collapsed to his knees, ignoring the pain as the marks of great sorrow stained themselves into his cheeks. Confusion and hatred clouded his mind as he ceaselessly wept. _"What manner of villainy is THIS!? That our own _Kage_ has order the death of so many?! A man so great, and loving towards his village, has now turned his head and said 'I am done with you'. He has betrayed the trust of those closest to him, and now he wishes to use_ us _once more! All to carry out such an act of depravity and moral ineptitude?" _The hardwood floors of the secluded building began to soak in his tears, bearing his burden as he let nothing go to shame.

He slammed his fist into the ground below him, shattering the wood as he let out a pained cry in anguish. His tears only began to flow faster. "NO! I shall not let evil prevail as it so wishes to! Even in my last breath I shall protect those who would suffer at the hands of fate, which has yet be so cruel." With a gaze now hardened, the man arose with eyes still awash with bitterness, adorned his blade, and walked out the door into his former village.

A house near the center of the village...

"So, Yagura is already giving out the order, huh. I wonder what the rush is? Well, no matter, thank you Anbu-san. You may go." The hawk masked Anbu gave a nod before vanishing, off to go complete another assignment.

With his lone visitor gone the veil of contentment fell into a scowl. Hatred was prevalent on the man's face as he gritted his teeth. In a failed attempt to control his surging emotions, the shark-toothed man slammed his fist into the wall next to him, cracking a large portion of it. "DAMN HIM!" He yelled, not particularly caring if any could hear him. "Freaking egomaniac! What right does he think he has to order us to do something like...THIS!" Promptly pulling his fist away from the broken wall, he looked across the small room to gaze intently at his only real possessions. "Sorry, old friend, but you've given me no choice. You must die." With one last moment of pause, the man took up his two items. A long strand of cloth soon found its way around his face, acting as a mask, while the second of the two...

"Kubikiribōchō, never thought you would have to soak yourself in _his_ blood, did you?" A slow hand, moved masterfully along the top of the blade where metal met handle, examining it as though it would never have the chance to again. Then, with one swift motion, the man took the handle in grasp and swung it around to the holder on his back. "Tch. Damn it all to hell."

Training grounds just outside the walls...

The large field was enveloped in the sound of metal clashing against metal, as two figures sped towards each other in bouts of skill. Over and again, the figures swung at each other with their respective weapons, letting the resulting sparks fly towards one another, both silently hoping on false dreams that they would burn their opponent. Once again they parted; however, this time they did not charge each other. Wasting no time, the one without a cloth mask whirled through hand signs.

"Water style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" With a shout, the man thrust his hand forward. Instantly, two jets of water exploded from the stream behind him and rushed his opponent at breakneck paces. The man simply smirked as he finished his own hand signs. Slamming both hands to the ground, he yelled "Water Style: Water Barrier!". A wall of water suddenly shot out of the ground encompassing him just as the twin water sharks came crashing into his shield, exploding on impact. Moments later the barrier fell, revealing its creator to be unharmed, much to the other man's chagrin.

Taking stance to begin their bladed dance once again, the two charged only to be stopped short by an Anbu appearing out of nowhere. Both men were inwardly seething that their fight had been stopped, but decided it would be wise to keep as calm a demeaning as possible for the moment, so addressed their assumed messenger as such.

"Hawk. What news do you have that is so important as to interrupt this sparring session?" The masked one asked. The annoyed tone in his voice was evident, as the man had admittedly never been the greatest at concealing his emotions; however given the circumstances, he thought himself justified enough at using such a tone with whoever dared interrupt him, Anbu or not.

Ignoring how he had been addressed, Hawk stood from his previously knelt down position to speak on equal terms with the two in front of him. "Shibi-sama, Riji-sama. Important news from Yagura." The masked man and his companion respectively narrowed their eyes.

"Speak. Hawk," Riji said cautiously, not really wanting to know what this news was.

"Hai." The Anbu bowed quickly before giving them his message. As the two listened, they slowly grew more and more disturbed. Yagura wanted them to do what?! Both were in a state of silent shock, unbeknownst to the black ops agent still divulging their mission. Inside their minds, only one thought was being processed. _"What the hell, Mizukage-sama?"_ Soon the Anbu had finished and was waiting for recognition so he could dismiss himself. Realizing that they had zoned out, Shibi and Riji bowed with a thank you and allowed Hawk to disappear. After he was gone and out of range, Riji turned to his superior with disbelief evident on his face. Now that they were the only one's present he didn't hesitate to express exactly what he was feeling.

"Shibi-sensei, what.."

A look of grim disgust shown upon the visible part of the older man's face. "I know, Riji." His head turned just enough to looked down at his student who stood next to him. "It seems that we shall need to postpone our little match for a while."

Riji gave a faint nod. "Hai...sensei."

The hospital...

Nurses and doctors scrambled about the medical buildings halls, going from room to room in order to take care of patients that required their attention. The sounds of pained cries echoed from indiscernible locations throughout the different wings, all of them originating from ninja who had just returned from their respective missions with injuries too severe to merely shake off or even get stitched up and then sent on their way for more brutal treatment by the outside world. With such obtrusive noise, most would find it hard to even think straight, but the medics had been there so long they had simply developed means of tuning out any sounds that weren't a part of their current objective, which was almost always healing a patient who was wailing away anyway. In one room of the hospital, though, there was no sound. A sealed off room, specially ordered by those who care for the occupant, or in many cases the occupant themselves. It was the room used by those who had to have utter silence in their recovery.

The small space filled by a single recovery bed and standard medical equipment had only three occupants. One of them, a man with auburn colored hair sat silently in a chair next to the bed. In his arms he held a small bundle of cloth, it contents was cooing peacefully in the land of dreams as her father rocked her back and forth gently. A look on contentment graced his face as he gazed lovingly at the child in his hands and the person currently occupying the bed in front of him. His beautiful wife and the mother of his child was sleeping just as soundly as their daughter, after the stress of giving birth had been too much and had eventually claimed her conscious mind.

Initially, he had been heavily worried for her, as this was their first child and she had never had all that great of health in the first place, but since she had passed out the day before, her vitals had stabilized and her skin was quickly becoming a healthy color as it was beforehand. This had made the red head exceptionally relieved, causing him to not leave her bedside until she woke up and could hold their daughter for the first time. Needless to say, he was very anxious for the love of his life to awake.

Much to his joy, his silent prayer was answered as the woman began to stir.

Slowly opening her eyes, the red-haired woman watched as the world came into focus. She blinked a couple of times to speed up the process and soon found herself staring at a white-washed ceiling. This would have a been a surprise, had this very picture not been the last thing she remembered before embracing the darkness. Wondering how long she had been asleep, the woman attempted to sit up by pushing herself up on her arms, only to find them too weak to support her and promptly collapsed back onto the bed.

"Miyako-chan!"

Hearing her name being called seem to bring the bed-ridden mother of her self-focused world, immediately taking note of another person's presence in the room with her. Hopeful eyes turned almost automatically in response to the familiar voice.

Miyako shifted to better gaze at the owner of the voice which she so thoroughly loved and recognized. Just as her heart and mind had known it, the loving eyes of her husband were staring intently into hers.

"Sae-kun?"

The man in question beamed at his wife saying his name. A sense of joy he hadn't expected started to well up inside of him, threatening to burst, but he held it in, for both Miyako and their daughter's sake. He knew neither would want to experience his exhibition of unbridled happiness as not only a new father but husband too – in his opinion – the most amazing woman on the planet. However, his excitement shortly died down, when he noticed the confused expression on his wife's face as she looked at him quizzically.

Miyako herself had quickly gotten passed the happiness of seeing Sae – though she was happy, other matters were a bit more pressing at the moment – and had moved on to asking herself a couple of questions. When was it, and where was their daughter? Of course, the second one could be answered by a quick glance downward, but the new mother hadn't gotten that far yet, so she decided to ask the red-head in front of her. "Sea-kun. How long have I been out? And where is Karin?" Her voice was strained from the previous day's yelling and having gone so long without water, but she still managed to force out the sentence without coughing. No need to worry the man any further after all.

* * *

Orochimaru seethed silently to himself in his office. The events of the day previous running through his mind over and over again. If he was being honest with himself, he had no idea how things had come to this. No, check that he knew exactly how things had come to this, a man by the name of Shimura, Danzo, the war hawk of Konoha. The old man had come to him many months ago with a very promising proposition that would be in the interest of both men and would as a result benefit each one mutually. Even his new assistant at the time – a young boy called Kabuto that he had picked up from Konoha's orphanage(one of many farming sites for his experiments) – had seen the promise in the deal, despite how distrusting the kid was by nature.

"_Orochimaru-sama!"_

_The snake sannin in question was currently minding his own business, dissecting his latest test subject peacefully in an attempt to unlock the ability to make himself fireproof when one of his messenger lackeys came bursting through the door, interrupting his work and causing the used to be human on the table in front of him to go up in a ball of scorching heat, promptly disintegrating it along with his progress on the subject. In a fit of rage befitting someone of his supposed lack of mental stability, he whipped his semi-elastic arm straight at the unfortunate idiot who thought it would be a good idea to interrupt his work. With a thud, the man's head fit the floor, as a stream of blood poured from the now decapitated body, which had yet to collapse – most likely due to not yet realizing that it was indeed now dead, if Orochimaru's previous knowledge on the subject was anything to go on, and it was. _

_Having been swayed away from his anger though that little display of death, the white skinned scientist quickly called his assistant to his aid. "Kabuto, come here." The demand was short and commanding, as was expected of someone like him. The boy responded in likeness, immediately appearing out of the shadows from which he had been lurking the entire time. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" The ten-year-old boy waited patiently for his master's command, not even bothering to spare the dead man in front of him a glance._

_Orochimaru gave a hidden smirk. Oh, how he loved the obedient ones. Especially when they showed as much potential as this boy. When the young white-haired child had appeared at the orphanage, Orochimaru hadn't really given him much thought and was moving on to the other kids when he did something extraordinary in the sannin's eyes. The snake-like man immediately insisted on taking him home with him. Kabuto, while a little hesitant had been willing and now here he was, the battle-hardened warrior who did anything at Orochimaru's beck and call. What a change in only two years, but he digressed. "Kabuto. Dispose of that body there will you, and while you're at it, hand me whatever it was that incompetent piece of trash thought was important enough to warrant such an offense as interrupting me."_

_The young boy did as he was told with only a "Yes, Orochimaru-sama". In a calm haste, Kabuto looked for whatever it was that the man had brought his master. There had been a chance that it was a verbal message, of course that possibility always presented itself with things like this. But the two people in the room were more than a little confident this was not one of those cases. If the information had indeed been verbal, then the man – idiot as he was – would not have done the foolish act of rushing in and getting himself killed as a result. A quick pat down of the man's jacket revealed that indeed, it was a letter. Wasting no time for fear of making his master impatient, and possibly even more angry then he already was, the silver haired boy moved from the corpse to the snake sannin, handing him the letter before promptly going off to dispose of the body, head and all, leaving Orochimaru alone in the room for the time being._

_The rogue scientist looked curiously at the note which now rested in his hands. It was a special type of Konoha paper, used only in top secret messages between high-ranking officials. That alone had the ex-Konoha shinobi interested in what might be written on the parchment. The other thing that had quickly caught his focus was the blatantly obvious seal on the front of the letter. The seal itself was nothing to note, as all letters like this contained such a thing to make certain those who weren't meant to view what was written on them didn't; however this particular one was unique. If the adequate knowledge of seals he had acquired over the years was accurate, then this piece of paper was specifically meant for him. Well, that ruled out one of his men intercepting it halfway, which was the initial theory Orochimaru had thought up. But it didn't explain what its purpose was, and that was something he would only find out by reading it. Without further ado, the white skinned man unlocked the seal with his chakra and unfolded the paper._

_To Orochimaru of the Sannin,_

_I understand that you have been put in an unfortunate situation with your old teacher and previous Hokage, Sarutobi, Hiruzen. Well, I have a proposition for you if you find yourself interested. I guarantee that it will be to your benefit and well worth whatever time and effort you find is needed to reach the mutual goal we shall share if indeed you are intrigued by my proposition, which once I tell you no doubt you will be. You see, there is a certain red-headed woman in the village by the name of Kushina Uzumaki. She has the very precious blood line of the Uzumaki clan flowing through her veins, a bloodline I want, as I am sure you do too; however, while there are many means to procure enough DNA for experimentation, I have no method of replicating it. This is where you come in. In return for soldiers containing the Uzumaki bloodline, you shall receive the bloodline yourself.. Contact me when you are able._

_Shimura, Danzo_

_The snake sannin looked at the parchment with a wicked grin on his face. Obvious egotism from the old farce aside, this seemed to be quite the proposition. To be honest, he never really expected this from Danzo. Sure the man was an extremist and would do anything to give himself the edge in becoming Hokage and protecting his version of Konoha, but to ask help from Orochimaru was a new low for the man. At least in Orochimaru's opinion, which in this particular case he figured to be highly important. After a moment of thought, the snake man had come to his decision. "Very well, Danzo. I shall play along with you for now. I do hope you can keep up. Kukukuku. Kabuto, write an acceptance letter to this note and give it to our spies in Konoha. Tell them it is to go to Danzo and to be discrete about it."_

_The boy, who had at some point reentered the room bowed and went to go do as he was told, note in hand._

That day almost a year ago had shown promise to Orochimaru; however everything had gone to hell when it was disclosed that she was Yondaime wife! That, of course, had put a serious wrench in Orochimaru's plans since it meant he couldn't capture her for his needs. Many would think that fact odd since he had done kekkei genkai experiments countless times in the past in an attempt to move them to new hosts, but this time was different. This time, Orochimaru didn't just want new hosts, he wanted new humans. That's right, all new Uzumaki, courtesy of Kushina-chan's gametes. Why he was so determined to breed whole new Uzumaki instead of just going about things in the usual method of genetic implantation was a mystery to all but himself – and even then he wasn't one hundred percent sure – but determined he was nonetheless. If he were to dig into the recesses of his mind, the sannin might find that it was out of pure scientific curiosity and the challenge of doing something he had yet to do, but he hadn't the time for such things as self-reflection. Besides, as was stated before, his plans had gone up in smoke when he found out the woman was the wife of the Hokage and not some random villager with an amazing bloodline from a nearly extinct clan. There was no way he could subdue her for long enough to obtain the needed eggs from her ovaries before Minato showed up to kick his ass – a feat he was sure the man was at least somewhat capable of. So now he was left with half a plan and a very annoyed and impatient Konoha official who was in command of a sizable army of emotionless ninja just waiting to kill him.

Peachy.

That's when it struck him. Didn't the Uzumaki girl have a son now? Yes, of course. That would work just fine, kidnapping children always so much simpler. Although the boy was much too young to get anything useful, that just meant they would have to wait a few years before they could act to steal the samples. Barring anything happens to him of course. Yes, Orochimaru would have to make sure he was safe until the time came for his usefulness to awaken. That is if he didn't find another Uzumaki before then who wasn't related to the most powerful man in the world. Who knows, maybe he would find a female he could take eggs from for near full blooded offspring. Oh, wouldn't that just be exciting! Now feeling much better, Orochimaru got up from his thrown and left his office, off to go figure out how to speed up the aging process.

* * *

Onoki looked wearyingly out his office window towards the training grounds where Han and Roshi were training. The Jinchuuriki duo could just barely be seen blasting away at each other over the forest of stone, each having taken the form of their respective bijuu. Bouts of steam and pools of lava strew about the area surrounding the two as the clashed with one another, neither caring to win, yet neither willing to lose. This little occurrence had been going on for several months now. Every week the red-clad men would go outside the bounds of the village and begin their fight until they were too exhausted to continue, all because of one little letter that that damn blonde has sent him six months ago.

_The aged kage hovered above the traditional seat of the Tsuchikage, looking over a request for research concerning ways to improve farming in an agricultural wasteland like Iwagakure. Many would think the sight strange, not only to see a man flying so casually but in question as to why he wasn't just using the perfectly good and most likely comfortable chair directly beneath him. Well, that was because it wasn't comfortable...AT ALL. Now, to anyone who had actually tested the custom made piece of furniture they would say that's crazy, but Onoki was not crazy, yet. No, not crazy, just really old, and really in pain. During the third war, the stress of losing most of their forces to the likes of one man had caused him throw his back out horribly. The injury was soon healed by his doctors; however, it seemed that the little incident had left lasting repercussions because every time he did something too extreme physically, – like sitting in a chair all day – then it would get thrown out all over again. The only upside was that none of the cases had yet had been so severe that he couldn't just throw it right back into place. Still, he couldn't help but grumble miserably at his own fortune._

_A knock sounded at the door, pulling Onoki from his work. Calling for them to enter, he saw his son swiftly come through the doors and approach his desk, not bothering to stop until a seemingly ordinary piece of paper was resting on his desk. The white haired man raised a brow at his son's actions, as he rarely acted in such a manner. So, either this piece of scrap was really important, or the man was having a _really_ eventful day, the latter of which never happened. Not bothering to ask what the letter was about or who it from, Onoki took it up in hand and examined it circumspectly. He really wasn't in the mood for assassination attempts today. But to his surprise, there was nothing. No address, no writing, no nothing. As far as he could tell it was a blank sheet of paper. A blank sheet of paper that his son had just barged in, slammed onto his desk and interrupted him for. Now he was curious, enough so to ask what it was about._

"_Kitsuchi. What is this about? You had better have a good reason for interrupting my work for a blank parchment." His voice was firm and strict, as it usually was when he was on the job. Can't have your Kage sounding kind after all._

_The man in question gave the hardened look of one who had just been through war – which he had, albeit not recently – only slightly surprising the older man. It wasn't every day that Onoki's son gave him that look, as he was generally a cheerful type of person, but it did happen often enough for him to see it coming to an extent. The only thing that made his mind start working was the fact that Kitsuchi only used the face when the situation was serious, a fact that Onoki did not like. Then the red-clad man's words hit him._

"_That's letter, Tsuchikage-sama, was sent to you from the Hokage of Konoha himself, Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash." _

_A sense of dread was evident in Kitsuchi's voice, along with what sounded like anger, though it wasn't prominent enough to fully pinpoint had anybody been trying. The Tsuchikage one the other hand, was borderline psychopathic. With an equal mixture of shock and fury welling up inside him, the man looked akin to a boiler that was about to burst from the pressure._

"_WHAT!"_

_The shout could be heard throughout the Kage Tower, reaching even slightly farther into the street surround it, causing his son and secretary alike to flinch, neither really expecting the outrage, despite how well they knew the man and his habits._

_Just as Kitsuchi was about to continue in hopes that he could explain away some of the anger that his leader and father had somehow built up in a matter of seconds, in spite of his own, said father beat him to the punch._

"_Kitsuchi! Who did you receive this letter from, and when!? How dare that murderous scumbag destroy Takigakure and then send us a note! Why I atta skewer him alive!" Nobody caught the last part of what had been said due to it being mumbled, but no one figured it important enough to try. Instead, Kitsuchi answered the questions he had been asked._

"_We received the blank sheet from a messenger nin sir. We would have detained him as protocol states we should for anyone from Konoha; however, he was an unaffiliated ninja, hired by the Hokage to deliver the message. When we asked him why it was blank the man said that it wasn't his job to ask questions. Though he did tell up before he left that the Hokage had given him a verbal message to relay once he did his job." He paused, waiting for Onoki to catch up and give him the recognition for him to say what it was the messenger had told them. After a couple of seconds, the older of two did just that, looking noticeably more calm in the process. "He said, 'Hey Onoki, sorry about what happened to your army. It never pleases me to take a life like that, but war is war and you wanted to attack my home, and that is something I simply cannot forgive. But, I have other matters to attend to, so just channel some chakra into the paper and see what happens.'"_

_The aged Kage's eyes were visibly twitching at the words restated by his son. The nerve of the new generations! But no matter, anger and all aside, whatever was contained on the blank sheet must be important to dare initiate any kind of communication with the very village that wants your guts spewed across the floor. So, he was at least willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt as one Kage to another, cheeky brat or no._

_Knowing the paper to have some kind of seal on it thanks to the message, Onoki did as instructed and channeled his chakra into the blank white canvas. Almost instantly numerous words appeared, all of them appearing to be hand written. Well, he had to give the man some credit, he was damn classy. Wasting no time, he began reading the note aloud so his son could hear it. _

_To the Tsuchikage of Takigakure,_

_I would like to begin by saying I understand that you most probably hate me for what I have done in the last war; however, what I am about to disclose to you goes far beyond petty grudges between our two villages. Listen to what I have to say, or do not, the choice us up to you, but I urge you with every part of my being to head what you're are about to read with great care and caution. You see, one week ago, a man attempted to steal my village's tailed-beast. The incident was resolved without much hassle, but something happened that night which changed many things for me. Before he left, the man decided to reveal a bit of information to me: He said, "We are coming for them, and there is nothing you can do to stop it, I Madara Uchiha, leader of the Akatsuki will possess all of them, and then the world shall be mine". Truthfully, I believe he said it to me thinking I would not live to tell the tale, which gives me even more reason to believe he was honest, and to top it off, he has the power to back up his claims, at least from what I've seen of it. Be weary Tsuchikage-dono, for I sense a battle approaching the likes of which this world has not seen. One for which none of us are prepared. Ready yourself, and your jinchuuriki for the years ahead, otherwise we shall find ourselves in a world of hurt, that I am certain. I shall send a letter to all those villages that contain a bijuu within their walls as well, in the hopes that they will see reason as I am sure you will. Together I believe that we can overcome whatever threat may be posed to us, but nevertheless, we must be prepared for the worst._

_Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, _

_Minato Namikaze_

_The three people present looked on with mixed gazes of worry, shock, and fear. None of them were really sure of how to respond to that, even Onoki with all his years seemed to taken aback for words. Then the moment passed, and he began acting like a Kage again. "Kitsuchi!" The man instantly came to attention at his leader's call, taking note of the strained haste in his voice. "HAI, Tsuchikage-sama!"_

"_Get me Roshi and Han this instant! I don't care what they're doing, just get them here NOW!" he yelled._

_Kitsuchi immediately did as he was told rushing out of the room and passed the secretary who had been listening in on the whole conversation._

_Onoki gazed back down at the paper, a strange look in his eyes. Boy did he hope that brat was lying._

The was the day that Onoki had decided he was going to put his grudge match with Konoha aside for as long as possible until he deemed whether or not the threat that the blonde brat was talking about was viable or not. Of course, when the name Madara Uchiha had been mentioned, he thought the Hokage ridiculous; however the urgency and dire tone of the letter had made him put the doubt aside, for better or worse. After all, with a man like that, one can never be too careful, especially if he had somehow found a way to live all these years – and _that_ was assuming he had even survived the valley of the end – Onoki understood that better than anyone else.

Another look at the battle raging between his village's two greatest weapons and the elder Kage steeled his expression, having finally come to a conclusion concerning his inner battle of the past couple of weeks. It was time for one the rarest gatherings in history.

* * *

The trip down the secret staircase had in the end been a rather short one. The group had arrived at their destination of the bottom in only a couple short minutes, and conveniently enough, just as Minato was finishing his explanation of how Akari's jutsu worked. The girl was needless to say, highly impressed at the deduction, as was Rasa, though he was much less forthcoming in expressing such thoughts. The entire spectacle was made even more impressive by the fact that Minato disclosed having no knowledge of what clan the white haired girl might have hailed from due to his lack of familiarity concerning Suna and it's inhabitants.

"Wow! I can't believe you were actually able to deduce all of that just based on one jutsu that I did! And the whole thing with fluctuation? I hadn't actually noticed that myself until you pointed it out. Shows how much I'm paying attention." The white head exuberantly jabbered on to the blonde Kage walking next to her, though the last part was more to herself than him.

Minato chuckled. "Well, believe me when I say I'm the one impressed. Despite it being a blood inherited trait, to be able to so casually manipulate light photons and the energy they produce is beyond my comprehension, despite whatever I may know about the theoretical part of it. After all, to have an idea is one thing, to put it into practice is another entirely." The two other members of the company nodded in agreement at this, as the continued on their way underground.

Finally taking a moment to embrace his surroundings, Minato examined the area surrounding them. It was, in the best of terms, just like a catacomb. At five feet wide and seven feet high, the passageway was a suitable size for most. The walls which so perfectly encompassed them as though they were a worm swaddled in silk seemed to be built using a type of hardened clay, reinforced with what he would assume was chakra, based on the energy signature it was giving off. The ceiling, which was just a sloping arch continuing from the wall was made of the same material in presumably the same manner. As for the floor, it was in fact, different than everything else. Gazing harder at it, Minato could see that the sand used to form the pathway was hardened and chiseled away at to make it appear as though it was actually sand brick. The gold dust finish was a rather nice touch if he did say so himself, no doubt thanks to the Kazekage who he imagined to the one who constructed most if not all of this place.

Minato looked over to Rasa as the light from torches places every few feet danced across their figures, becoming brighter and dimmer at constant intervals from the motions of their passing by. "This place you have here." He said, gesturing to the tunnel. "It is impressive."

The auburn haired man scoffed slightly as if in disbelief of his fellow man's words. "If only for the fact that it is a hundred and fifty feet below ground. In reality, it isn't all that impressive, built as more of a safe haven and secret holding facility than for anything theatrical or fancy."

"Well, I never said how it was impressive," Minato said in return, earning him a touche from Rasa. The trio laughed amongst themselves.

Another minute of walking and Rasa stopped, followed by Minato and Akari. "Ah, we have arrived. Now all we must do is await the Anbu and my daughter then we may begin."

Minato gave a distracted nod in recognition as he looked around once more, unable to prevent himself from studying the space around him. The square room, which was very similar to the rest of the underground structure, was formed using the same method, except instead of clay, they had used a type of polished stone, finished in the same manner as the clay. It was also much larger, being three times as wide, and at least a few feet higher, there seemed to be enough room for any conventional sealing ceremony. The floor had similar changes made to it, consisting of an odd type of polished rock that Minato didn't recognize, but unlike the walls, the floor had the same gold sand – used in the aforementioned hallway – literally ground into it through the use of constant grinding, giving it a shiny and highly expensive look to it. Lastly, on the far wall, opposite to where they had entered, was an engraved slab made of an entirely different material than anything else in the room. Minato tried to make out what the engravings were through a quick glance, but they made no sense to him so he let it go. Overall the enclosure was quite nice.

"I thought you said it this place wasn't built with decorum in mind, Kazekage-dono?" The blonde said curiously.

The man looked at him, an oddly solemn expression on his face. "It wasn't."

Minato couldn't help but inwardly ponder what he meant by that. Sure one could take it at face value like he assumed the Kazekage wanted him to, but a part of him wasn't satisfied with that answer. It was too blatant and just put out there like it was intentionally cut short so he wouldn't have to explain why the place looked like it did in comparison to everything else. _"Hmmm. I wonder if he meant anything more by that. My gut is telling me not everything is what it seems here – then again, I am in a secret underground base, looking underneath the underneath is generally a given with these things – but from the way that he said that, and the look on his face, I doubt I should be snooping at all. Well, maybe I can just eyeball it, see if anything comes up."_

Whilst Minato was deep in thought Rasa looked on in slight worry. _"I do hope he doesn't figure out what is sealed away down here. As trustworthy as I am sure he is, that is one secret no one outside of a select few are allowed to know. Even this place is supposed to be a secret, but the situation called for this and I had no other choice but to bring him. It would be rather unfortunate if I was forced to wipe his mind, or even kill him, not that I could if I tried, the man is renowned as a god among shinobi, just as his predecessors were. Still, though, it is worrying..."_

Meanwhile, Akari stared with a bored look at the two Kage in front of her, both of them entertaining themselves within their own minds. _"Well, this is stupidly boring. I really hope little Gaara-chan gets here soon."_

* * *

"Kushina-chan! Where is Minato, and what is all of this commotion going on around here? Things haven't been this hectic since the Kyuubi attacked!"

Said redhead glanced up from her current discussion with two Anbu operatives, both of which merely began talking between each other as if Kushina had never been apart of the conversation anyway. A joyed expression took over her features when Kushina saw who it was that had addressed her so affectionately. Walking across the Hokage's room, amidst the chaos of Anbu going every which way for every which reason, was none of than Sarutobi Hiruzen, former Sandaime Hokage.

"Jiji! Thank the heavens you're here. It really is nice to finally have an adviser around that we can trust. But never mind that, I suppose you're wondering what the heck is going on here. Well, to put it shortly, we've just entered a state of code Blue with Kirigakure. And oh yeah, I'm temporary acting Hokage." Hiruzen couldn't help but noticed the tick in her voice on that last statement. He took a brief moment to inwardly sigh and pray for Minato's everything when he got back, if he came back that was. He knew that if that was him off doing who knows what while leaving his wife back in the village to fill in his position as Hokage he wouldn't have come back...ever.

Many of the Anbu present who had heard what their interim Hokage had said about the aged advisers aside from Sarutobi cracked smiles behind their masks, unbeknownst to anyone else. It was no secret that the current Hokage and his wife didn't like Homura and Koharu in any sense of the word, and they down right hated Danzo. Not that anyone could blame them, the trio wasn't exactly the easiest to get along with, especially when it came to their outdated thinking concerning village matters. This had only been made worse when they all wanted to give Naruto to Danzo so he could be trained as the village weapon. Anyone who thought back to that day shuddered at the thought of what Minato and Kushina alike had done in response. To think anyone could produce so much KI...

"Yes, I am very curious Kushina-chan, so if you wouldn't mind explaining everything to me so that I may help in whatever way possible. After all, I assume there to be some reason I was summoned." The former Kage's voice was calm almost to the point of stoicism, trained to naturally speak that way after so many years in acting service. It was amazing sometimes, just what a shinobi's life could do to a person.

The red head gave a grateful smile, happy that, as always, the beloved old man was one step ahead of everything. "You got that right. And brace yourself, cause with Minato gone to who knows where, doing who knows what, we are in a tight pickle. I received word twenty-five minutes ago that the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura has just called for the annihilation of every single kekkei genkai user in Kirigakure, including the clans they belong to, and any suspected of being genetically related to them."

A look of dreaded shock appeared on Sarutobi's face. To think that man would dare to commit such an atrocity was completely unthinkable. The only person he knew of capable of committing such a heinous act against humanity was Orochimaru, but that clearly showed how much he knew. He had heard something about Minato having a correspondent inside Kiri's upper ranks acting as a spy for whatever reason. The purpose behind it had never occurred to him until now. "So, that's what that whole spy business over there was about." A second later he steeled himself. "Tell me Kushina-chan, what do you plan on doing about this. It seems obvious to me that Minato and by default you are planning to help them, but exactly how are you going to go about it? Spy or not, one man can do nothing against a village, not without a substantial amount of power, something which no one you would have sent could possess."

The red head smirked from behind her desk. "You would be correct about that Jiji, not a single person Minato would dare send on a mission like this is strong enough to do it alone, that's why he isn't."

There was a hidden meaning in his surrogate daughter's words, but for the life of him Hiruzen could figure out what she meant, sure they were preparing to invade Kiri secretly to assist in the clan's evacuation from their would-be tormentors, but beyond that it was escaping his vast mind and knowledge. Then it hit him, like a ton of effing bricks. Oh, Minato was good, very good indeed. He grinned with pride, making Kushina do the same in response. "Very clever Kushina-chan. I must say, this just might work. Now, show me where we are so far. I am very eager to get my hands dirty at the moment."

"Of course Jiji."

* * *

The bedridden mother felt immensely foolish when she moved her line of sight not a foot below her husband's face. Thankfully, that feeling was quenched the second her eyes gazed upon her beautiful daughter's features. Miyako's world felt like it exploded and imploded in the same moment. The small bundle of life, was her daughter, and she was perfectly healthy and beautiful and perfect and everything she imagined she would be plus so much more. Joy welled up throughout her being. Unable to contain herself anymore, Miyako allowed her tears to flow as the cascaded down her face onto her gown covered breasts, much to the surprise and discomfort of her husband but she didn't care at the moment. All that mattered at the moment was her beloved daughter.

With outstretched arms, Miyako reached for her precious child, longing for that first touch a new mother deserved to have and cherish. The man she was proud to call a husband happily complied, eager to let the two unite for the first time. In one smooth motion, Miyako took the bundle of joy into her weakened arms, pulling her securely to her breast as if she could disappear at any moment. A plethora of emotions suddenly bombarded the new mother. Mixtures of feelings far more intense than anything she had experienced over the last nine months, all at once flooded her being. Sheer and immeasurable joy at being a new mother and at the thought of all the times yet to be discovered, all the happy moments to be made just waiting for her daughter, peace at the sight of such untainted innocence, corrupted by none, and finally fear of every possible thing that could go wrong, and of everything that could happen to spoil that innocence still possessed by the sleeping infant. For as much as the first two calmed her soul, the last of the three just filled it up with twice as much dread and worry.

The feelings quickly overwhelmed her. It was understandable, both she and Sae contained a blood limit that was feared throughout Kiri, and with the possibility of civil war on their doorstep, everything seemed more real, more dangerous. The thoughts and images of worst case scenarios and tragedies continued to play over and over in Miyako mind, unsettling her, when suddenly she felt a warm weight on her right shoulder. With the speed of a trained ninja, she shot towards the touch. Instinctively she moved her arms the opposite direction whilst turning her body the same way as to shield her daughter from any harm that may befall her; however the sight she was met with was not what her instincts had told she was going to see at all. Staring right in her eyes was the worried face of her husband.

Upon seeing him, Miyako body went into a more relaxed state, no longer finding a need to be on high alert; however confusion quickly replaced it as she wondered why he had touched her. The mystery was soon answered when he spoke. "Miyako-chan. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but, what's wrong? You just started crying all of the sudden."

This seemed to confuse the red head as she quickly placed a hand to her cheeks, only to be met with the salty liquid running slowly down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed. Despite the overwhelming emotions that were boiling just beneath the surface, Miyako gave a small, but still noticeable smile. Her husband always had known her better than anyone else, to know when she was crying tears of joy, or of sadness. While her tears of happiness were of the everyday variety, it was when she was sad that one could truly tell. See, unlike the opposite emotion, Miyako never expressed pain verbally. Whether it be through words or sobs, not once would she ever make a sound. Instead, she let her tears do the talking, telling those around her she was suffering, silently.

The red head suddenly beamed, before she gazed back into her lover's eyes. "I'm okay Sae-kun. The moment just got to my head for a second. Sorry to worry you." In a matter of seconds, Miyako's personality had flipped on it head, as she reassured Sae with the enthusiasm of a child.

Tears filled the man's eyes. He could still hear the pain in her voice, despite all her attempts at masking it. The worst part was that she wasn't even aware she was doing it! Every bit of the facade used to mask her pain was instinctual, habits driven into her very soul by the acts of men too disgusting for even the likes of hell. But why? Why had she reverted back to that part of herself? Did the worries of what might happen to their daughter really overpower the positive emotions produced from actually having her daughter right there in her arms? Before Sae could dwell on the matter any longer a familiar presence appeared inside the room near the doorway. Sae whipped his head around to see the figure, while Miyako merely glanced up, having been facing the intruders direction from the start.

Relief washed over both parents at the sight of the Anbu member, Hawk. Sae promptly rose to great the man, though he did not stray too far from Miyako's side. Despite the Anbu's presence seeming to shock her back to normal, he had learned long ago that he couldn't be careless in his assumptions concerning his wife when she got like that. Even by shinobi standards that side of her was unpredictable.

"Hawk-san, good to see you again!" In spite of the emotional roller coaster that had been taking place in the room moments ago, Sae chose to put it aside for the moment, as he always did when times called for professionalism. The Anbu, who was about his same height, bowed in response. "And you Sae-san. Though I am afraid it is not under the best of circumstances." Masked eyes flicked towards Miyako and the child she held in her arms as if asking if they should really be present for the message he was to be delivering. Sae gave him the go ahead, albeit hesitantly. There was no telling what the message could make her do, but he couldn't risk leaving her alone at the moment. Besides, if it was what he was thinking, none of that would matter anyway.

"Very well. Yagura has ordered the extermination of every kekkei genkai user in the village." Sae and Miyako's eyes widened in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, sure it had been suspected that the man would try something, but this!? No one could have imagined such a thing. The masked Anbu member nodded in confirmation at their silent question that he knew they were asking. "Also, he has instructed that all those without a kekkei genkai are to prepare for battle silently and to be prepared for a mass slaughter in one weeks time." The masked Anbu member paused to let it sink in before his demeanor shifted. "Unfortunately for that pipsqueak, we aren't going to let that happen, are we Uzumaki-san?"

Sae put on his best brave face, bowing to the man. "Yes, Jiraiya-sama!"

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Revelations and mystery everywhere!**

**So, I am officially back my people. I apologize for my absence, it is truly inexcusable. Considering the only reason that I haven't uploaded in such a long time is due to a lack of motivation to edit and review this freaking HUGE and if I must say boring chapter.**

**However, things do get better, I promise. Just not for a long time. Let me just say that there is a reason that the first Arc is called 'Younger Years'. A lot of stuff is going to be happening during the time that it takes for Naruto and co. to become old enough that I can establish them as constant and reliable main characters. Until that time, an expositional back story which isn't really back story. YEAH!**

**But in all seriousness, it will take a long time to write just the first arc, so please bear with it, cause everything here is important.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think, please review and let me know! Oh, yeah, make sure to follow and favorite as well. That's always important!**

**Until next time, have an amazing week and keep on reading,**

**~Haki King**

**Next chapter: Don't worry, I Have a Plan.**


	4. Younger Years - Chapter 4

A Different Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4.

Don't Worry, I Have a Plan

Danzo was currently emoting, something that he just did not like doing. As soon as the news of Konoha aiding Kiri to prevent mass genocide reached his ears a rainbow of mixed emotions had surged through him. First was hatred, then elation, then anger, then a whole mass of others that weren't really important so much as they were just secondary feelings that ran through his system on a regular basis, and finally confusion as to why he was being so overtaken by emotions! All in trying to figure out what his blonde brat of a Hokage was thinking in aiding a foreign nation when theirs had almost been destroyed as a result of him and his wife's weakness.

Trying to sort out the situation in hopes of calming himself down a little bit, the elder man snapped his fingers. The second the sound rang across the air, a figure dressed in attire not unlike that of the Anbu, though obviously different should one take the time to inspect it, appeared right behind the War Hawk who had sent for him.

Not bothering to squander time on unnecessary formalities, Danzo promptly gave out his orders. "I want you to find me anything you can on the plans concerning this aid to Kiri and bring it back to me without being discovered. Dismissed." The haste in his words, despite being expertly masked, were not lost on the lone agent as he accepted the mission obediently, disappearing in a haste to not disappoint his master. Whatever people may say about the emotionless group of soldiers that was ROOT, one thing would always hold true. Lack of emotions or not, they had an aversion to death just like every other human – they just happen to call it something other than death.

* * *

Tsunade gripped the handle of the door harshly, hesitant to go in. It was an odd thing really. She had no idea why, but as soon as the blonde had reached the pale blue barricade separating her from her soon to be patient an ominous feeling washed over her. The female sannin could fathom why, it wasn't like this was a battle ground or anything, and from what she had heard from Jiraiya, there was no major wounds or scars due to her bijuu healing it soon after. The girl's only problem was a life sucking coma she couldn't wake up from. A part of her briefly seemed to recall being told about what to do when arriving, but nothing was coming to mind so it was just as quickly discarded. Steeling herself, in the case that there was blood and the teen's status was worse than reported, Tsunade opened the door.

Not even a step was made across the border between hallway and enclosure before reflexes deserving of the Sannin title reacted to bring up Tsunade's hands to catch the front end of a very, _very_ sharp piece of metal. Realizing a second later what was happening, Tsunade looked with wide eyes at her attacker. Still holding on to his weapon, was what looked like a 14-year-old kid! The blonde didn't have time to process anything else as the boy – who was still in mid-air – spun in place, swinging his foot around to connect against her head. Tsunade released the blade with one hand, making sure to keep hold of it with the other, to block the incoming kick. A dull thud resounded from the impact as Tsunade's arm remained unmoving, neither party willing to give an inch. The moment, however, passed quickly. Taking advantage of her occupied hands the youth, using his grip on the still entrapped tanto as leverage swung his foot forward in an attempt to kick Tsunade in the face again. Taking no time to be impressed with her opponent's skill, Tsunade quickly dropped the hand that was being used to guard against the boy's right foot, letting it intercept his left, while still keeping her elbow in place to prevent him from kicking her. Having enough of the child's insolence against her, the blonde medic promptly kneed him in the gut causing him to double over in pain. A shove later and he was sent flying, straight into the arms of a waiting Jiraiya.

With an angered growl Tsunade threw the tanto that was still in her hand to the ground, letting the metal clash against the polished floor carelessly. "WHAT. THE. HELL!" She yelled viciously. Suddenly a wave of killing intent to rival that of Kushina hurled to life, all of it directed at two particular spiky-haired people staring right at her, panicked looks upon both their faces – though one was noticeably more pained than the other. Tsunade stomped forward towards her intended victims, each step causing the two in front of her to tremble more. "Say, _Jiraiya_ mind telling who that kid is, and WHY the HELL he ATTACKED ME!" Her words came out between gritted teeth in an attempt to prevent herself from losing what self-control she had left, that all went to crap, however, as she finished.

The toad sage looked on in half mock fear, half 'oh my gosh, she gonna kill me!' In hindsight, he probably should have told Kakashi about Tsunade before she entered, but the part of him that always forgot that this happened every single time had been particular persistent today, much to his current chagrin. In spite of all that, he had to admit, the silver-haired brat had seemed like he was legitimately going to get a hit on the legendary medic. While that would have been awesome and really impressive, the repercussions would only have made their current situation far, far worse. Sigh, why did he have to be such an idiot sometimes?

Kakashi was horribly and utterly confused as to what the crap was going on at the moment. He had been visiting Rin like normal that day when Jiraiya's chakra signature had popped up just before he entered the room. The man appearance was greatly welcomed, and the two had talked for a little bit about unrelated topics. Jiraiya, being his sensei's sensei, was the fifth most trusted person to Kakashi, so he was at least friendly with the man. Despite still being fairly reclusive, and having nowhere near the openness demonstrated when around his sensei and wife, an occasional comment here and there to let him know that he was still involved with whatever Jiraiya was talking about at the time was all he needed. The Toad Sage took care of the rest himself. He swore that guy could talk for decades without ending, but in the middle of one of his topics concerning his new book series – some weird thing labeled Icha Icha – the blonde lady had come waltzing into the room unannounced. Of course, like he had always done beforehand, he immediately attacked without restraint. In hindsight, probably not the best idea, but it was well known he would attack anyone who wasn't familiar or didn't identify themselves at the door, so he had just assumed she was the enemy, and now he was in his current predicament, about to die... lovely.

Tsunade was now directly in front of them, her face contorted in anger at the fools before her. Knowing what was about to happen, Jiraiya whispered into Kakashi's ear, just loud enough so that it only Kakashi could hear it. "Kakashi, lace your head with chakra, and I mean a _lot_. Don't ask questions just do it, _quickly._"

The silver haired teen, knowing better than to ask question's when his superiors ordered something of him – and figuring it had something to do with their current predicament – immediately did as he was told. And not a moment too soon, as Tsunade picked the two of them up with her monster strength before suddenly slamming their heads together with enough force to easily crush a normal human skull. Temporarily satisfied, Tsunade dropped the duo to the floor. "Well, Jiraiya, it seems you had enough sense to tell the boy to coat his head in chakra before I smashed it in." She gave a smirking glance to Kakashi's prone form. "Good thing too, otherwise he might have just died right then."

The look of shock that covered Kakashi's masked face was not lost Tsunade as she kept her eyes trained on him. To be honest, she was curious about how the kid – whom she now realized was probably the girl's teammate – would react to almost being killed, but to her surprise, he seemed to just shake it off rather quickly and go back to clutching his head which undoubted was suffering from the concussion she gave him, the pain from her knee to the gut all but forgotten at this point.

Jiraiya scoffed at Tsunade's words. Looking up at her with a skeptical look he said. "Yeah right, you wouldn't have done squat had I not told him to put the chakra on his head."

The towering medic instantly shot the still floored man a dirty look, making him shut up. "Please Jiraiya, I would have smashed you two numbskulls' heads together whether you told him to or not. The only difference is how hard I did it."

Jiraiya however, just waved off the comment in an absentminded manner that caused a tick mark to appear on Tsunade's forehead. "Whatever you say Tsunade."

"Why you-" She was about to retaliate when the toad sage suddenly got up from the floor, his playful demeanor now gone, replaced by a serious face. Picking up Kakashi in an 'under the armpit' carry, the sannin looked back over his shoulder to gaze at the ever unconscious girl laying upon the hospital bed, before turning back to Tsunade again. "While we've had our fun Tsunade, I do believe that any more of our foolery would be disrespectful around Nohara-san. Besides, you gonna want to heal her up rather quickly in time for what's about to come. I'm just gonna take Kakashi here out for a bit while you do your work, so have Unohana contact us when you're finished." With that Jiraiya began to leave the room with Kakashi securely tucked underneath his arm.

His journey was stopped short when he felt a hand gripping tightly to the sleeve of his hiyori. "What do you mean 'for what's about to come' Jiraiya? What haven't you told me?" Her voice was noticeably softer now. Gone was the faux-killing tone that was put out before as she threatened them. Jiraiya didn't turn around, instead, he simply said. "Let's just say I exaggerated Nohara-san's condition a little bit in order to get you to come to the village. But now is not the time for this, ask me later." Before she could say anything else, he walked out, leaving her alone with the unconscious Rin.

Tsunade stood there with a look of what could best be described as consternation. Why did he always have to do that!? Going from the carefree idiot who always annoyed her and everyone else around them, to a borderline stoic, all with the flip of a switch. And what did he mean when he said he had lied about her condition? What kind of condition was she in?

"Excuse me, miss?"

Tsunade froze at the voice. The words, although weak, had been clearly audible and had clearly come from behind her. No, it couldn't be, could it? The blonde medic slowly turned to face the only person that could have owned that voice. Shock adorned Tsunade's features as she looked on stunned at the sight before her.

"You're awake?!"

* * *

"So, what would you have us do Jiraiya-sama? If Yagura is preparing to move forward with something like that so suddenly, how do you plan to counter such a thing?"

Jiraiya gazed intently at Sae Uzumaki and his wife, the two of them clearly showing fear of their current situation. Despite being prepared for this, the young couple were only genin in this village and didn't have much training with desperate or high tension situations, the fact of this being Kirigakure aside, he honestly doubted if the two had even killed yet. He let out a deep sigh, having finished thinking. "Sae, I want you to come with me to help convince the rest of the clans about the attack and need for immediate evacuation since I'm not from here I want to make sure that I have someone tagging along they will at least listen to. As for you, Miyako. The raids aren't supposed to happen for another few days, so you should be safe for now; however, please do not do not disclose anything about your real names to others or let them see that child of yours. Kiri was one of the ones to destroy Uzu and I know for a fact there is still fear concerning your clan. You two alone have managed this far due to your hair being so close to brown, but that little girl there isn't so lucky. One look from anyone that still remembers the Uzumaki, and your as good as dead."

Both red heads visibly flinched at that last part, and with good reason. Kirigakure was no place for refuge Uzumaki to hide. Just the fact that the two had evaded suspicion this long a miracle. He was in no hurry to press his – or rather their – luck at the moment.

The currently depressing atmosphere notwithstanding, Sae gained a determined look on his face. "I understand, I shall do my best to aid you Jiraiya-sama." Sae turned to face his wife who still looked worried. "Miyako, I'm going. Stay here so you'll be safe. Don't worry we will be back to get you, but until then, may this do to soothe the uneasiness that lay within your soul." A moment later, Miyako felt her husband's lips pressed against hers. She had no time to kiss him back, as he soon backed away to depart with the white-haired sage. She gave them a farewell nod and the two were off.

Miyako looked down at her baby, worry still etched into her features. The kiss from her husband, while very helpful in calming her immediate nerves, was not strong enough to wash away all her fears. "Oh, Karin-chan. I pray all turns out well, for all our sakes."

Minutes later, Jiraiya and Kakashi were walking down the streets of Konoha in search of a place to eat for lunch.

"Jiraiya-sama."

The man in question looked down underneath his arm where Kakashi was still being carried. He was only half paying attention so as to not run into anything while they were walking down the busy street in Konoha during the mid-day traffic. "Yeah kid, what is it? You want down or something, 'cause if I didn't know any better than I would say you still aren't stable enough to go at it on your own just yet, not after a hit like that anyway."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, just a question. Why is the great Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin paying a visit to Rin after she has already woken up?"

The man holding him chuckled, eliciting a strange look from the masked boy. "That kid is a bit of a long and still highly classified secret of which you are not permitted to know. I will tell you this, though, for as much as she hates this village and almost everyone in it, that woman won't come out of that room until she is sure that Rin is perfectly healthy."

That seemed to put the boy at ease, but there was still a look in his eyes as he gazed up at Jiraiya which told the toad sage he wasn't done talking. It was amazing really, he had heard of Kakashi's case from Minato directly back when he was named godfather of their son Naruto. To him it sounded like another case of LSS (lone survivor syndrome) – also called survivors guilt – combined with an unhealthy dose of PTSD. On the books, at least mentally, the kid had been pushed beyond the limits any child his age should be. But from their brief chat in the medical room, the young jonin had seemed like he getting back to normal. The white haired man had heavily questioned it at first, thinking it was just another guise to fool people, but not only did that not make sense after all the time he had spent near emotionless, there were none of the telltale signs of such behavior. Sure, he gave almost unanimously stale replies to everything he said, but they were far from emotionless. Heck, that could just be chalked up to not knowing what to say after so long of saying nothing at all. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was going on until his teammate had woken up briefly at hearing them chat. The interaction was short, only being about thirty seconds before she went back to sleep, but it was enough. The way Kakashi had spoken with the girl and vice-versa said everything. Amazing, how just one person could break a heart of stone like that. But hey, what is love if not amazing, right?

"One more question." There it was. "How long do you think before she realizes that Rin isn't in a coma anymore?"

Truthfully, Jiraiya was a little-taken aback by the small hint of humor laced into the question. He could tell it was carefully done, as to not sound too curious, but one could never fool the great Jiraiya-sama went it came to such things. A shit eating grin spread across the sage's face. Still looking down at his silver-haired companion he said proudly. "Oh, she already has."

Kakashi crinkled his eyes brows in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"You still got a lot to learn kid. She was awake the whole time Tsunade was there, she was just staying quite because I silently asked her to whilst you were trying to kill Tsunade. I figured it would make for a great surprise after we left." He laughed heartily, gaining several stares from passer-byes. "Oh, I wish I could have been there to see her face, but alas, times must call for me to be more professional." His exuberant outburst quickly turned on its head, with him now crying dramatically whilst holding his free arm to his chest in an act of mock woe.

Kakashi silently sweatdropped at this, before once again gaining the attention of the great shinobi who was currently carrying him like a sack of rice. "Will she get the report on her mental health?"

The sage went serious once again. The question showed obvious concern for the girl, but was once again expertly hidden behind a seemingly emotionless veil, made to look like he was asking about a matter of protocol when in reality he was asking if she could fix the damage that may have been caused. This was one smart kid."Oh, don't worry about that, she's got it. Though there won't be much she can do about it. Since it has to do with mental trauma all Tsunade is actually capable of is making sure that the seal which had originally caused this whole mess didn't do any lasting damage since it was removed by Minato sometime before she woke up. Everything else is up to the likes of the Yamanaka clan and their therapy techniques."

"I see, thank you."

* * *

Minato was beside himself at the moment. As much as he had wanted to respect the wishes of the Kazekage, the ninja side of him couldn't help but discreetly inspect the rest of the room. Truthfully, not too much caught his eye except the weird wall with those markings on them. And then he got a good look at the middle of the room floor. One of the most complex sealing matrixes he had ever seen was inscribed onto the floor in between the titles of stone. Each line pattern just barely visible unless one were to be looking for it. The blonde Kage's eyes widened ever so slightly. He had to remember that he was still in the Kazekage's good graces and was not to looking like he was inspecting anything more. Favor for the village leader he may be doing, but to uncover another village's heavily kept secret was not something you could just shake off so easily. But that still left the question, what was contained within those markings. If only he knew that then he could figure out what it was for... Before he continued any further, the Sand Anbu appeared at the end of the tunnel, the foremost one carrying a small child with red hair.

"_Red hair...Uzumaki?"_ Minato thought to himself.

"Thank you Anbu, you may take your places now," Rasa said as he took his daughter from the lead Anbu. The four masked ninja all bowed, before taking their spots, one at each corner of the room. Minato momentarily wondered what they were going to do until The Kazekage turned to address him. "Hokage-dono. If you please, I believe it is time for the ceremony to commence, and I would rather not waste any more time than what has been lost to us already."

Minato nodded. "Yes, let's."

Saying nothing more, Rasa walked his daughter over to the middle of the room, before placing her down, careful not to wake her as he did so. He then backed away and motioned for Minato to do his work. The blonde nodded and looked to who he assumed to be the Anbu captain. "You and your men may raise the barrier now, once this sealing begins I won't be able to stop it, and Shukaku can't be allowed to escape."

The man had a look of shock behind his mask, clearly not expecting this foreign Kage to know what his squad was there for; however, a quick glance to his own Kage told him to follow the man's orders. With a hesitant nod, the captain ordered his men to erect the barrier for the sealing. All four Anbu quickly rushed through the different hand seals before ending on rat. "Self Healing Barrier!" The four yelled as an invisible field encompassed the room, closing itself off at the entrance to the tunnel and effectively shutting them all inside.

Akari watched with fascination at the surrounding barrier as it grew and then eventually closed off before turning invisible. She had never seen the technique before so it was really cool to her. Her mood was even further improved by the fact that Gaara-chan had arrived. Sure she was scared for the little one since she didn't know the first thing about seals, but the Hokage seemed trustworthy enough, so she forced herself to be at ease. For now.

Minato gave an impressed look. While this particular barrier wasn't all that big, and from what he could tell only one layer, it was sure as hell a hard one to pull off with only four guys, Anbu or not. These men were good, no doubt.

"Very good, now we may begin." The blonde said as he made his way over to Gaara's prone form. Kneeling down, he unwrapped the cloth that was swaddling the red head infant so as to get a better look at the seal which had caused so much trouble. A quick flare of chakra into the baby's stomach left Minato shocked, and to a certain degree appalled.

Despite this, his face remained emotionless as he inwardly seethed. _"What the _hell_ kind of seal is this!? They were supposed to be sealing one of the nine beasts not some jonin level chakra! And they wonder why he's able to have those outburst like that. Normally I would scold whoever had the gall to do something this stupid, but I would rather stay in the good graces of the Kazekage. Besides, he been through enough with this situation as is, and the person who supposedly did this probably isn't here at the moment. No matter, I'll be informing him of this afterward." _Deciding to get this over with quickly, Minato ran through some hand seals, before placing his index finger on Gaara's heart causing a small seal to appear there. "This will keep Shukaku's chakra in check after I destroy the current seal, and until I put the new one in place." It was, however, a time sensitive one since that was the only way he could apply a non-permanent seal without it affecting the rest of the process, so he would have to be quick about this. Next was the old matrix. The construct itself was weak enough that one could merely dispel it on their own with a couple of hand seals, but this one had taken a beating from having to contain chakra far greater than what it was made to.

Placing a single finger on the fading seal, Minato said. "Kai!" A second later it dispersed. The whole room – with the exception of Minato – tensed, expecting the one-tailed demon's chakra to be unleashed, but nothing happened. And then they all remembered the other seal that Minato had placed.

With a bite of his thumb, Minato drew blood, before going through a short process of ten hand seals: Rat, Bird, Dog, Rat, Dragon, Ox, Ram, Bird, Dragon, Rat. Once finished he placed his hands on the stomach of the red-headed infant. "Binding of Heavenly Demons."

As the words left his mouth an ink constructed sealing matrix separate to the one he had found prior the sealing made itself known. It covered a good portion of the floor, with Gaara lying directly in the middle. An ephemeral moment of silence pervaded the air. Then without warning the intricate design began to recede back towards its center. As it did so the matrix crept its way onto the red headed infant's small form. Seconds later the entirety of the seal had receded, having shrunk to the proportions of the baby jinchuuriki's stomach. At the same moment, the temporary seal expired, disappearing from view.

The Binding of Heavenly Demons seal, much like that of its cousin the Four Trigrams seal, used the sealing technique of trigrams to amplify the binding effect of the standard ruins. While easier to break and manipulate than the Four Trigrams, it allowed the user free access to the power contained within it. A perfect fit for the comparatively weak one-tails host.

"_It seems that the seal didn't tamper with the already existing one, interesting." _Minato thought to himself before walking over to Gaara. He then wrapped her up in the cloth and made his way over to the Kazekage.

"The sealing is complete. You should no longer have any issues with Shukaku's power anymore. The seal is complex enough that no one without proper knowledge will be able to tamper with it, so you shouldn't need to worry anymore." A small smile graced the blonde's face as he handed the child back to her father. Rasa in turn, smiled graciously. "Thank you, Hokage-dono, for helping my daughter and our village. You have my undying gratitude. If there is anything we can do to repay you, please just tell us." He said with a bow, careful not to drop his daughter in the process. Seeing their Kage bow, all the other Sand shinobi in the room followed suit, bowing to the blonde Kage.

Minato bowed in return, showing due respect to his fellow Kage. "You're quite welcome Kazekage-dono, but it is only right. We are allies, after all." Truthfully, he wasn't so sure about that, but after this event, Suna would undoubtedly be indebted to Konoha. Besides, it was always better to be humble, even when you're a super-powerful ninja. Minato was just about to suggest they leave when he remembered something. "Actually, there is one thing that you should know..."

Minato's eyes did a hesitant once over of the rest of the room, communicating to his fellow Kage the question of whether he wanted them there to hear the potentially sensitive information.

Suna's leader narrowed his eyes but waved Minato on nonetheless. "They are trustworthy, Hokage-dono, I assure you."

"Very well. That original seal was never meant to contain the power of a bijuu. It was bound to fail the moment it was installed. Whoever is responsible set Suna up to be destroyed by the hand of the one-tails, and most likely set you up to take the fall."

Eyes wide and free hand clenched, Rasa was trying his best not to allow himself to burst in anger at what his fellow Kage had just said. All the normal Anbu guessed he would outrage at Minato while the captain, Akari, and Minato all knew exactly what he was mad about. Someone he trusted, had betrayed his trust, and they were going to die. Well, Minato didn't really know what was going to happen since he wasn't a part of Suna, but he could sure guess, and from the Kazekage's track record of being merciless, the outcome didn't look too pretty for the offender.

"Tell me, Hokage-dono. Are you one-hundred percent sure about this?"

The room went silent, all awaiting the answer. Minato kept a steady gaze at the man before him, unwavering in his resolve he said simply. "Yes, I am."

A breath of air was exhaled, courtesy of Rasa. But it was not a breath of relief, no. It was a breath of anger, and an attempt to control it. "I see. Then it would seem that it is time for you to get back to your village Hokage-dono, as I now have some very pressing matters that I must attend to." The man's voice was steady, although clearly strained. Minato could tell it was taking all the control he had gained over the years to not erupt in anger. Betrayal was not something one could just shake off so lightly and his control over himself was admiral. "Akari."

The girl immediately came to attention next to him. "Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"Take my daughter and the Anbu and go back to my tower until I get there, also, inform Yashamaru about her return, I would not want him worrying about her any longer then needed." The girl nodded, but had seemed apprehensive about it.

"And what of you Rasa-sama?" Everyone took note of the drop in title, though none commented on it.

He sighed, obviously tired from the stressful life he was leading. "I shall stay here a moment longer, there is something I wish to speak with the Hokage privately about, then I shall catch up." His words seemed to ease her. With a bow, Akari took Gaara in her arms and motioned for the Anbu to follow her as she left. A moment later the five were gone, hastily speeding down the tunnel, the barrier that previously encased the group having dispersed the moment Rasa ordered them to leave.

Minato narrowed his eyes at Rasa. "What is it that you wish to say Kazekage-dono?"

"I already told you what happened surrounding the Shukaku incident that you so graciously cleaned up for us just now. But what I haven't told you is what I did afterward. You see, Minato-san, one week ago, I dealt away with the civilian side of the council that had tricked me. While I'm sure you must be asking yourself what that has to do with anything, that is not the important part. What I wanted to tell you, out of the ears of anyone else, is that two days after I did so, I found a letter on my desk, describing what happened after I had left. They killed one of their own Minato, all to keep him silent about who knows what. I am afraid I can no longer trust my council, clan heads included, for fear of what they might do behind my back. Truthfully, I would have done away with all of them, but sadly the clan heads have their seats by law."

The blonde Kage had listened attentively the entire time. He was stunned to hear what the Suna council had done. Sure council members have never been known to be nice people, but what would cause them to be driven to murder? Surely there was more than meets the eye in this particular matter. "Do you understand why?" He wasn't sure if the man knew anything, or if what he did know would help, but perhaps it could shine some kind of light.

Rasa gave a half nod. "Indeed, though not much. You see, ever since the second Kazekage, Sunagakure's council has always been full of people who have some kind of military background, with the half not belonging to any clans being designated as the civilian council. But with that background, there has always come a sense of blood thirst. That doesn't necessarily mean that they're bad at what they do, on the contrary, our council has always made the right decision on behalf of the village, at least until recent; however it seems to have warped their minds. My whole point with that is Hokage-dono, do not trust the council. While I am sure your village's leaders are particularly more sane than mine, there is a reason our villages were made into military dictatorships."

"I see. Indeed, I shall take your words to heart Kazekage-dono. But now, I must be off and back to my own village to attend to important matters, as I am sure you must. Would you like me to take you back to your office with Hirashin, or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

The man thought for a moment. "I think I might like to travel using your method, even if it is just this once."

Minato nodded. "Very well then, hold on." Before Rasa could do anything else, Minato had put his hand on the man's shoulder and then the next thing he knew they were back in his office. A feeling of exuberance rushed through the Kazekage's body like adrenaline quickly followed an overwhelming sense of nausea.

The Hokage laughed. "Yeah, all first times are like that. Just take a couple of minutes, it will go away. Well, I guess I'm off... oh! One more thing, I almost forgot." He walked over to the Hokage's desk and picked up the letter addressed to Rasa. "Wouldn't want you guys deciphering my seal. Anyway, good luck Kazekage-dono." And with that, he disappeared.

Rasa could only give a look of masked awe as he recovered from the motion sickness just like the man said he would. "Heh, that man truly is something else. Man, I can't wait to see the look on Akari's face when she gets back to see me already here." With a small glimmer of satisfaction Rasa went and sat down in his chair, reclining as he waited for his lovely assistant so they could continue on with their business.

* * *

"According to Jiraiya-sama's last report sent this morning just after Minato left, Yagura ordered the complete extermination of all kekkei genkai users in the village, clan affiliated or not, as well as anyone with the possibility of containing one in the future. From what he said, Yagura has given the Anbu direct instructions to have every chunin level ninja and above, who aren't associated with bloodlines, to prepare for war, and to give them this message, 'The sun has gone down on the day of limits, the night shall be filled with the blood of those who hinder us.' The phrase itself is self-explanatory; however, I can't help but worry at the implications of it." Kushina told the ex Hokage.

The Sarutobi seemed moderately confused by her meaning. What about that phrase could be even more troubling than the events already unfolding. "I do not understand, Kushina-chan. What is so troubling about that message, that it stands out to you amongst the rest of this situation? It seems to me that the only purpose it serves is announcing their plan in a simple yet effective manner."

Kushina gazed at him gravely. Her tone carried a more somber feeling to it as she spoke. "You see, this all started when Rin-chan was injured due to the circumstances surrounding her. We had found it odd that Kiri would do something so reckless, especially at risk of losing their bijuu, so Minato decided to do something about it. I know you are already aware of the spy that was sent to the hidden village in hopes of finding something out, but most likely not much more than that, unless of course, Minato informed you already."

Hiruzen shook his head, signaling that he, in fact, had no recollection of the blonde Kage telling him anything.

"I didn't figure he would. This little side project of his was largely personal and as such was kept a secret from everyone except me and Jiraiya, whom he sent as the spy. That wasn't to say we didn't have probable cause for doing this. As I know you are also aware, we were considering possible treaties with Kiri at the end of the war in the hopes to end the fighting early, so this behavior was particularly odd. Jiraiya, having infiltrated their Anbu was keenly aware of what took place inside the Hokage tower, and it quickly became clear that something wasn't right with the Mizukage. Reports of the man from early parts of the third war had stated him to be friendly and kind, understanding to others and slow to wage war. The man that Jiraiya found was much different, though you probably already guessed that."

The Third Hokage nodded once. His features had been calm, yet cold and calculating the entire time. With every piece of information that he received, things were becoming much clearer, especially when it came to Minato's privacy at random times, but with every detail, it only seemed to grow darker... "Yes, I did. I am beginning to understand some things now. Please, do continue with your story Kushina-chan." He urged her on politely despite his visibly harsh demeanor.

"Right. Well, as Jiraiya's henged clone sent us messages, it slowly became clearer that Yagura was not normal per-say. Random outings that would last days at a time, the support and continuation of the genin right of passage despite previous beliefs on it, increasingly violent missions and shinobi procedures, outbursts of rage should something not go right, all of these factors surfaced themselves more and more frequently until finally we received word just after Naruto was born that there was a possible threat against the kekkei genkai users." This seemed to catch Hiruzen's attention, as his eyes widened slightly before narrowing. They had known about this being a possibility for a while now? He supposed that was why Kushina seemed so prepared and far less shocked – at least from what he could notice about her demeanor upon entering and being told the story – than he supposed she should have been had she just received the news like him.

Kushina sighed. The old man's expression change had not gone unnoticed by her, and truthfully, she knew what he was thinking. The withholding of information like that was hurtful. Sure, Hiruzen understood the importance of secrecy on a mission like this, but Kushina and Minato both knew he could keep a secret, yet they had chosen not to tell him. "At first, we thought it might be fake, an attempt to produce false information for any spies that may be lurking. That said, we didn't wish to simply dismiss the threat, so we prepared accordingly, both here and in Kiri. You can clearly see the fruits of our precautions here, unfortunately, Kiri proved to be much more complex due to Jiraiya being alone in a foreign nation, he had no one to assist him in any plans that may have to be carried out, especially on short notice. That's why for the last five months, he has been putting together a resistance to usurp Yagura's harsh rule and prevent him from slaughtering so many innocent people. That is currently where we are right now. According to his clone's message he has begun assembling the members of the resistance to inform the clans of the impending threat to their lives and prepare them to evacuate the village on demand and to wait for us to aid them in leaving the land of waves altogether."

The head of the Sarutobi clan processed the massive amount of information given to him just moments ago by Kushina. It was all very surreal to him. Of course, many a strange phenomenon had taken place during the third war, but this was unprecedented. For a shinobi village to rescue the bloodlines of another, not only in a time of recovery, but with no ulterior motive – at least as far as he knew, and hoped – was borderline crazy and downright impulsive. Heh, he knew he had made the right choice for his successor. "Kushina-chan." He was visibly showing worry now, the stoic mask that had hidden the man's true thoughts was now gone. "You know that this could hurl us into a fourth war, don't you? If this situation is not handled carefully, many people will die. And in either outcome, the other nations will see this as a power grab for more bloodlines, which combined with the two dojutsu we already possess would put off a very threatening vibe. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

She gave him a determined look. "Yes, I'm positive jiji. Besides, even if I wasn't, this isn't my decision to make. The only power I'm granted is to make choices based on how I know Minato would, otherwise they would be moot the second he got back into the chair, and I rather not make him clean up another mess aside from the one we are currently finding ourselves in, despite how much I want to pound him into the floor right now." The last part was said with a noticeable edge in her tone making Hiruzen sweat drop. It would seem that Minato was indeed going to get punished upon his arrival back with them.

"I see, but that still does not explain your worry over such a phrase. What are you not telling me Kushina-chan?"

The redhead sighed. "It is only a theory, one that Minato came up with three months ago when Yagura's behavior began to radically change. Jiraiya reported that he had snuck away in the dead of night on one of those outings that I had mentioned earlier. He made to follow him, only to be stalled by a genjutsu. While we aren't sure of any details, it is safe to assume that someone else besides Yagura is behind this."

"You think-!?"

"That an outside influence is manipulating the Mizukage? Like I said, it's only a theory, and a shaky one at that, but Minato is rarely wrong about these things – even Jiraiya is supporting him fully on it – so I'm going along with the idea. I just hope they're wrong. A corrupt Kage is one thing to deal with, but manipulation is a game that is beyond the willingness of most to play."

"Indeed, Kushina-chan. Unfortunately, after the events of that night, I fear the worst is, in this case, the most likely." Hiruzen released an aged sigh. Today was turning out to be far more stressful than normal. It would seem that even in retirement rest was no a leisure that accompanied him so willingly.

"I hope you're wrong, jiji."

"As do I, Kushina-chan, as do I."

The tense air was cut down when the Lord Fourth appeared out of thin air, landing right next to the Hokage chair, and by default, Kushina. It took no more than a second for the occupants of the circular space to register his presence, and for Minato to realize that he was royally screwed.

* * *

Homura and Koharu barged through the large double doors leading directly into the office of their village's leader. They didn't bother to knock or ask permission, because if what they had heard not a few minutes ago was accurate, then this was far too important an issue to call for protocol and proper pleasantries.

The sight the old duo came upon, was not what either was expecting in the least. The Yondaime Hokage, who they had come to see – or rather demand – for answers was sitting in his chair as usual, except now there was a sizable whelp on the top of his head, and he appeared to be depressed for some reason. Next to him stood his wife, and ex-Anbu captain, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who was not-so-strangely-seething quietly at Minato. To her right what they guessed to be a clone of the woman, holding her young son in place of the mother. On the injured Hokage's left stood none other Hiruzen Sarutobi, the aged duo's former teammate, and ex-Hokage. He seemed to be mildly amused at the situation which was unfolding right next to him as he watched on with a pipe in his mouth. Finally, there was half a dozen Anbu from the general rankings and the Hokage's personal guard doing remedial tasks that they couldn't figure out with just a glance. All in all, it was a typical midday trip to the office and that was exactly why Homura and Koharu hated it.

"Hokage-sama! What is all of this? Is what we heard concerning Kirigakure true!?" Koharu was the one to voice the old pair's thoughts.

The three non-Anbu in the room – four if Kushina's clone is counted – paused in what they were doing at the moment to take notice of the aged advisers' entrance into the room. Truthfully, everyone had sensed them before the even burst in unannounced, but none had cared, with the lone exception of Hiruzen, though even he in all his patience and kindness had grown tired of his ex-teammates antics long ago. The vexed trio was silently asking themselves why Koharu and Homura had to find out about the plan, but – seeing as it was unavoidable – simply shrugged it off hoping to put an end to the impromptu meeting quickly and get back to work; that is, except Kushina. Unlike Minato and Hiruzen who were supremely patient and all around friendly men who would try and make a problem go away as peacefully as possible, Konoha's Bloody Habanero was not so sociable.

"Koharu, Homura, I see that you have heard of our plans. Well, it pleases me to inform you that everything is under control and that your presence here as advisers will not be needed, so if that is all please do see yourself out before I am inclined to do it myself!" As Kushina talked, she seemed to grow more and more intimidating. She slowly inched forward, approaching the two, to make herself seem more opposing. This caused Minato and Hiruzen to sigh woefully at her antics, knowing that it only ever riled the advisers up more but left it be. Not like anything they said or did at this point could change the outcome, that boat sailed the moment the old veterans entered the room. Kushina knew this as well, but she had never bothered to care. Needless to say, this had become a rather common occurrence and Koharu and Homura had only grown bolder against the Uzumaki woman.

Just as expected, Koharu and Homaru flinched slightly in response, silently awaiting a lashing that they, despite knowing it would never come, reflectively prepared for. As soon as they knew she was done, it was Homura's turn to talk. His presence was now bold again, having gained back what once could only call arrogant confidence. He looked at Kushina, distaste prevalent in his gaze. "I do not believe that I have to remind you Kushina, that the right to remove us belongs solely to your husband. As such I would suggest staying out of the conversation before _I_ have to remove _you_ from this room. Perhaps you should go off and flaunt yourself with your child. It would be time better served." Kushina was seething at this, but he ignored her as he turned to Minato. "Now, Minato-san. As Koharu has already asked, what is this all about. We have just of a few moments ago received word on some kind of operation in Kirigakure. Koharu and I wish to be filled in on the subject matter so that we may assist where needed."

Minato for all his self-control snapped at the elder's snide retort to Kushina. That was the last straw for him. As willing to let most things slide as he was, no one...and he meant, _no one_ could get away with disrespecting his family! Not even some stuck up elder who thought himself too good for anyone but himself. Killing intent began leaking from an eerily calm and quite Minato. Immediately all others in the room halted what they were doing, frozen at the presence of the KI that so rarely reared its head. Homura especially was wanting to cower in fear at the moment, having the blunt of the almost visible force directed at him. Containing his emotions best he knew how Minato glared at the aged adviser with the intent to kill. "Homura. I suggest you leave now before I do something I will regret for many years to come. As my wife has so clearly and wisely stated, your presence is not needed in this room. If we ever decide you are needed, we shall consider calling you, until then, get out." The sentence was said with enough laced poison to make Orochimaru's snakes look like tame bunnies. It was taking almost everything he had not to do something against the pathetic excuse for a human in front of him. But he refrained, if only barely. Then he felt a reassuring grip on his right shoulder. Minato knew it was Kushina, but he didn't dare look up at her at the moment. If Homura was to get the message and leave he couldn't break his focus. While he could have just upped the killing intent in the room, Naruto was present, and when he made it too thick he knew babies – nine-tailed host or not – couldn't live under that kind of immense pressure.

A moment passed and he noticed the crinkled bastard still standing there, albeit very stunned and afraid. "What are you still doing here Homura? I thought I told you to leave, or are you really considering disobeying your Hokage?" The words seemed to reverberate through the office, spoken with all the authority that came with leading a village and the by extension the nation that contained it. This jolted Homura to his senses as he noticed the killing intent lessened, allowing him to focus straight again.

Not wanting to ensure the wrath of the man before him, Homura bowed deeply. "O-of course, H-ho-hokage-sama." And with his stuttered response he left, giving one final dirty look to Kushina and Naruto.

No one relaxed, however. There was still one remaining problem in the room to be dealt with. All eyes that hadn't gotten back to working on the tasks given to them were on Koharu, the second of Hiruzen's former teammates. Said woman, who had been too stunned and all around fearful to do or say anything more up to this point did the only thing she could think of to diffuse the situation. In an overemphasized bow, Koharu strained her back as she lunged her upper body forward. "Please forgive me, Hokage-sama! We should have not entered so unannounced like that, and Homura should have never opened his mouth. If you want me to leave I shall, but I truly do wish to aid you in any way I am able, even if that means leaving you to work!" Much to her immeasurable relief, the tension in the room seemed to subside after she finished.

Coming up from her bow just enough to see what Minato and the others were doing, she noticed that he, while still having a stern expression on his face, was much calmer now. A fact that was reflected in the energy he was giving off. The female elder relaxed at this, though only slightly, she wasn't out of dangerous waters yet. Minato may be known as a merciful and downright peaceful man, but even he had his limits, and family was one of them. She couldn't risk standing in the path of his outburst if the situation were to escalate. "Hokage-sama?" She asked hesitantly.

A sigh came back in response. It had been Minato, she knew, from just barely seeing him exhale out of the top of her vision. "You can stand Koharu, I am not upset at you. Homura is the one at fault here. Besides, I know you most of your outspoken behavior against me is because of the pressure he puts on you. That being said, my patience has suddenly grown thin, so I would advise you to be weary in what you say from here on."

Koharu raised back up as she was told, her back aching in protest at the unnatural movement she hadn't performed since her younger years, back when she was still a ninja on the Nidaime's team. To the gray-haired woman's relief, it seemed Minato, while still holding a stolid expression was leagues calmer and, from what she could tell, almost peaceful again. That fact alone amazed her. There was no way a lesser man could have ridden himself of the passionate enmity for someone so quickly when he had openly degraded their family before turning around and acting it didn't happen all to their face. Truly, Minato Namikaze was a man worthy of using that chair – at least at the moment.

A humble, yet proud smile graced the elder's features. "Of course, Hokage-sama. I shall be honored to join you." She gave her usual half bow and walked to get closer to the desk so that she could better be a part of the conversation. Then she turned to Kushina. "Kushina-san, I am glad to see you're doing okay today, as well as Naruto-kun." With a smile, Koharu addressed the redhead, before turning to her the former Kage. "And to you too, Hiruzen. Still doing well in our old age I see." Kushina and Hiruzen both gave nods in response, though Kushina's was noticeably more stunned than Hiruzen, having never expected the woman to do such a thing.

A clap of hands brought the attention to Minato was by this point back to his usual self. "Now that the interruptions are out of the way, Kushina-chan. Please explain what new developments have taken place concerning Kiri."

"Right. Well, as I told you before. Kiri had ordered the mass murder of every kekkei genkai user in the village and to a lesser extent the land of water." Koharu gasped at this, but she remained silent, if only from being utterly speechless due to shock. Kushina silently thanked her for not interrupting before she continued. "In Jiraiya's report, he said that Yagura had ordered all none clan affiliated ninja and Anbu to prepare for a slaughter. Due to him not making this order public, we assume that the majority of the village shares his feelings on the subject and knew beforehand, which means that we shall be at a disadvantage when we move in to evac those who are being targeted. The last part of the note said that he would be informing the clans about what was going on and convince them to cooperate with the help of the contacts he has made within the village. He is due to contact us tonight for a status update on how the meetings went."

Minato reflected on the information presented to them by Kushina. It would seem that the operation would prove just as tedious as they had originally feared it to be. But that was okay, so long as the long-term goal played out like it should. "I see. Thank you Kushina-chan, and for filling my post when I was gone. Next time I shall make sure and follow your advice by leaving a shadow clone." Koharu and Hiruzen noticed the red head smirk victoriously at this, though they couldn't help but notice the evil intent hidden just beneath the surface that told them if Minato was lying, there would be major hell to pay.

Koharu took the momentary silence as her cue to speak. Truthfully, she was still in the process of processing the information she had just received, but the silence would only make that worse, so she opted for the only other option that didn't involve leaving. "Hokage-sama. If I may ask, can you not simply use Hirashin to teleport inside the walls and get everyone out before the Mizukage and his forces notice. Not only would they not be able to do anything about it, so long as no one caught you in the act they would never find out until Konoha's sudden sanctuary of the clans was leaked. And they would not dare start a war with us so soon after losing so many warriors."

Minato seemed to look on with interest at her words before answering. "I plan on it; however, for the plan to work, all of the clans must be aware of what is going on and be ready for transport as soon as the signal is given. Due to the news having just arrived I am unable to do so efficiently and quietly."

"Yes, and do not forget Koharu, Kiri is not the only nation that shall be weary of us once all is said and done. Every major nation shall have their heads turned towards us in response to this apparent power grab. Though that is not our end goal, that is still a part of our reasoning behind helping the clans and conflict will most likely be unavoidable." Hiruzen chimed in, giving his two cents of the conversation while he could.

Koharu listened intently at the words of the two kage. They made valid points, both of which she had not thought of herself. She was happy that her idea to use Hirashin was in fact what Minato planned on doing. "I see. Do you have plans for where to put them once they arrive? Surely so many clans will not fit in the temporary relocation centers here in the village. They are only made to fit a small town in case of attack, not half a great village."

"She has a point Minato. Even the red-light district with all its vacancies would not be able to hold such a mass of people. At least not comfortably. The only method I can think of to house them is to split them up across the village, putting them in any empty housing we can find."

The blonde Kage looked to his predecessor.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Sarutobi immediately understood there was no point in talking about this, as Minato already had a plan, and knowing him was already finished preparing whatever it was.

Minato then smirked seeing his sensei got the silent message, before turning to Koharu and simply saying. "I have something set up already. You shall see after everything is done."

Kushina chuckled lightly at both elders' confusion, even if she didn't understand her husband's plans, it was nevertheless amusing to watch others fumble over the inner working of the blonde's brain.

Snapping out of her stupor, Koharu bowed respectively before giving her leave. "I see. Well, I trust the situation is well in your hands, and I cannot wait to assist in your goals for this village. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be and things to do. Have a good night, Hokage-sama, Kushina-dono, Hiruzen." The elder gave each a curt nod, which they returned, albeit hesitantly on Kushina's part, and left.

As soon as she had gone, Minato began chuckling lightly. "Well, that went batter then I had thought it would. Aside from the whole Homura business, I believe that Koharu shall be on our side from now on."

Said redhead scoffed, taking Naruto back from her clone as she held him in her arms once again and dispersed her clone. "I suppose, but I still don't trust her. But, at least that's one less person on the council I have to worry about hating Naruto and me. Isn't that right Naruto-kun." The now awake Naruto giggled at his mothers babying tone towards him, enjoying very much the attention that he was receiving from the woman.

Hiruzen chuckled at this. "Yes, while it is unfortunate that the entire civilian council does not like either of you, I know that with you two as his parent's things will be just fine. Without a doubt, he will grow to a be remarkable young man and skilled ninja worthy of his heritage."

"Yes, that he will," Minato said with a smile on his face as he gazed affectionately at his young son, along with the others.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Finally, the stressful part with Suna is over! Man, I hated writing those scenes, but alas, they must be done as they are crucial to the plot. Anyway, the stage for a confrontation is being set and pieces continue to fall into place. With new characters getting involved and old ones fulfilling different roles, there is no telling what could happen in the up and coming chapters. I will say this however, Kirigakure can count its days...**

**I much prefer Minato as he is at the end of this chapter, personality at least. But, I can say that I have my reasons for why he acts the way he does towards Rasa and Akari in Suna. Unfortunately for you guys, you won't find out why until the third arc, which is a VERY long time from now. Seriously, even I don't know how long it will take to get to that point, and I'm the one writing this shtick.**

**Lastly, make sure to check out my poll on my home page. It will take me awhile get the final products out, especially working on this and Consangenious, but the input for when the time comes is much appreciated!**

**Review, fav, follow, or all three. Until next time, thank you for reading and have a great week,**

**~Haki King**


End file.
